El misterio de la luna
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Keiichi es un joven que posee un mistico poder, sin embargo este don lo llevara a enfrentar un grave peligro, pero con el tiempo conoce a Centella quien lo ayudara a vencer la oscuridad de su corazón y la oscuridad que esta detras de sus poderes.
1. comienzo de una tragedia

_Bueno antes de comenzar quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos, Keiichi se tratara de Abidos III y Centella quien aparecerá mas adelante será Mana, solo que como son personajes creados por mi originalmente no sabrían quienes son asi que relaciónenlos con mana y abidos por favor y en verdad espero que sea de su agrado n.n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**I… **comienzo de una tragedia**.**_

Era una noche fría y solitaria en las calles de España del año de 1990. En esa misma noche una mujer gitana se encontraba suplicándole a gritos a la luna llena un milagro para su vida; Sin embargo al parecer aquella luna no estaba muy de acuerdo en darle la felicidad a la gitana a cambio de nada, así que le pidió el primer hijo que engendrara con su futuro marido. Después de aquellas palabras la gitana sin pensarlo acepto las condiciones de la luna si dar reproche alguno.

Pasaron los días y la gitana quien por nombre llevaba Esmeralda, encontró la felicidad que buscaba en un Gales de piel morena y de ojos color cafés. Al paso de los días estos jóvenes se unieron en matrimonio para dar fruto a su amor.

Después de varios meses Esmeralda dio a luz a un niño de piel blanca como la nieve, de ojos color grises y de cabello castaño. Se podía decir que a simple vista Esmeralda era feliz al tener a un bebe tan hermoso, pero no se decía lo mismo del padre, ya que no le quedaba muy claro como siendo él y Esmeralda de piel morena, su primogénito fuera blanco como un ingles. Al paso de los días el marido de Esmeralda comenzó a dudar completamente de la palabra de su esposa, ya que el estaba completamente seguro de que el niño que había engendrado su mujer era fruto de una infidelidad; Sin embargo Esmeralda sabia que su hijo había nacido con tales características, porque en teoría su hijo le pertenecía a la luna, ya que ese había sido el trato entre ella y la diosa luna a cambio de su felicidad.

Era una noche del 06 de julio de 1990, esa noche Francisco quien era el marido de aquella gitana, si pedir alguna explicación tomo un cuchillo de su cocina y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el pequeño Keiichi y Esmeralda. Furioso por creer que Keiichi era hijo de un ingles apuñalo a Esmeralda, quien antes de ser asesinada por su marido se encontraba alimentando a su bebe.

Después de aquel acto por parte de aquel Gales, tomo al pequeño niño y huyo con él en brazos para abandonarlo en el monte, ya que lo único que el deseaba era darle muerte, al hijo que el creía era fruto de la infidelidad de su ex mujer. Pasadas las horas el llanto del pequeño inocente comenzó a escucharse en la inmensidad de los campos y sin pensarlo una mujer de cabello alvino y de ojos color grisazulejos tomo en brazos al pequeño infante, para llevarlo a una humilde cabaña que se encontraba en las profundidades de la oscuridad del bosque Marrubio.

-Tranquilo mi niño, ahora estas a salvo y jamás dejare que te aparten de mi lado –dijo aquella mujer que tenia un gran parecido a la brillante luna de esa misma noche y al pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos.

Al paso de los días, el pequeño Keiichi fue creciendo fuerte y sano, sin olvidar que estaba siendo educado para que se convirtiera en un niño de bien. Más sin embargo por ser hijo de la luna poseía poderes que con el paso de los años podrían causarle su propia muerte.

Al cumplir los dieciséis años de edad él era un niño educado, culto y solitario, ya que su madre Moon, siempre le mostró la maldad de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Una noche como cualquier otra, unos hombres de apariencia desagradable descubrieron el secreto de Moon con respecto a su verdadera identidad; así que decidieron capturarla lo más pronto posible, ya que en ella veían la riqueza misma, ya que Moon era la misma luna reencarnada. Mas sin en cambio ella al darse cuenta del grave peligro en el que se encontraban ella y su hijo en ese momento, decidió contraatacarlos para proteger lo mas valioso de su vida, su hijo.

-Keiichi por lo que más quieras, no muestres jamás tu marca de nacimiento y tu poderes al mundo a menos de que sean muy necesarios, de acuerdo –le dijo Moon a su hijo mientras le cubría la marca de nacimiento que se encontraba en su hombro derecho con un pequeño vendaje.

-Hare lo que tu me ordenes madre, pero dime ¿por qué estas tan alterada? – pregunto con confusión y preocupación.

-Hijo mío, unos hombres se acercan a nuestro hogar para hacernos daño, así que por favor, si intentan capturarte huye lo más lejos posible y ocúltate, yo estaré bien –dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Keiichi y lo abrazaba por última vez.

Después de aquel abrazo aquellos hombres derrumbaron la puerta de la casa de Moon; en ese instante ella dejo de abrazar a su hijo y los miro fijamente para comenzar a utilizar sus poderes mágicos para proteger a su más preciado tesoro.

-Aléjense de mi casa si es que no quieren sufrir las consecuencias –grito mientras colocaba a su hijo detrás de ella para protegerlo.

-no nos iremos de aquí hasta que te encuentres a nuestra disposición, ya que serias una buena exhibición para el mundo Diosa Luna –dijo un hombre de piel morena con la cara cortada.

-¡jamás lo oíste! –dijo furiosamente.

Después de aquellas palabras por Moon, estiro su brazo y comenzó a moverla en forma del símbolo infinito, para después de ello lanzar un conjuro para contraatacar a sus enemigos.

-¡control blood! –dijo furiosamente mientras lanzaba su conjuro.

Después de aquel acto uno de los hombres comenzó a perder el control de su propio cuerpo, provocando con ello que matara a uno de sus compañeros. Sin en cambio el hombre de cara cortada no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, ya que su ambición era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-no te saldrás con la tuya Diosa luna, ahora atrápenla a ella y a su queridísimo hijo –ordeno a sus secuaces aquel hombre de cara cortada y con sed de ambición.

Moon al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre ordeno a su hijo huir inmediatamente de aquel lugar.

-Keiichi huye de aquí, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien –le ordeno a su hijo mientras continuaba defendiéndose con su magia.

-no madre no me iré de aquí sin ti –dijo aquel joven de piel blanca.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Keiichi, los subordinados de aquel maleante tomaron de los brazos a Moon impidiéndole el uso de magia; pero sin en cambio Keiichi al observar a su madre en manos de aquellos hombres, ignoro por completo las ordenes de su madre ya que prefería que su madre estuviera a salvo.

-no dejare que te lleven con ellos madre –susurro.

Una vez que el hijo de la luna susurro aquellas palabras, su mirada cambio repentinamente, sin olvidar que a su alrededor se comenzaba a formar una fuerte ventisca, y mientras esta fuerte ventisca lo protegía el mencionaba un conjuro que acabaría con todos sus enemigos.

-Chaos Darkness moon –susurro.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Keiichi aquellos hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, y una vez que ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado Keiichi levanto su mano y apretó su puño para acabar de una vez por todas con su vida espiritual.

-hasta nunca invesiles –dijo maléficamente mientras cerraba su puño y observaba el sufrimiento de aquellos individuos.

En ese momento los gritos y las suplicas comenzaron a oírse en aquel lugar, mas sin embargo quien había logrado salvarse de aquel ataque mortal había sido aquel hombre de cara cortada, quien en ese momento se encargaría de acabar con la vida de Keiichi en venganza, y por entrometido; así que mientras que Keiichi se encontraba en trance el se acerco con una daga en la mano, pero éste jamás pensó que Moon protegería a toda costa a su hijo.

-ni te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo cabello a mi niño –dijo furiosamente mientras detenía la mano de aquel maleante.

-enserio lo crees querida, pues si no es a él entonces será a ti –dijo aquel sujeto al momento en el que redirigió su daga y apuñalo a Moon en el hígado.

-¡aaaaaah! –grito a causa del dolor que era provocado por la daga que se encontraba penetrada en su cuerpo.

Keiichi al escuchar el grito de su madre, logro liberarse del trance en el que se encontraba, pero al volver a la realidad observo a su madre mal herida y sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas al ver tal escena.

-ma…dre.

-Keiichi huye y jamás olvides que te amo y que cada vez que mires la luna yo estaré ahí.

Después de aquellas palabras Moon cayó sin vida al suelo del que era su hogar, que simplemente en ese momento Keiichi no podía aceptar la muerte de su madre, mas sin embargo tenia que huir en ese momento ya que aquel hombre de cara cortada ahora quería capturarlo para robarle su alma y los poderes que poseía.

-no podrás escapar de mi muchachito, porque ahora tu serás mi absoluto trofeo para poder dominar al mundo –dijo aquel hombre mientras le impedía la salida a Keiichi.

-jamás me capturaras, ¡venediska! –dijo Keiichi mientras lanzaba ágilmente uno sus hechizos para poder escapar de aquel lugar.

Una vez que aquel joven había logrado apartar aquel hombre de su camino con ayuda de su conjuro, este comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en la inmensidad del bosque; mas sin embargo aquel hombre iba tras de el mientras que le disparaba con un arma de fuego.

-tu poder será mío hijo de la luna, y cuando tu poder se encuentre en mis manos causaras la destrucción de las personas que mas amas –grito mientras perseguía a Keiichi.

Keiichi al escuchar tales palabras comenzó a correr con mas velocidad, pero para su mala fortuna una bala alcanzo a rozarle su costado izquierdo, lo que provoco que este se hincara por un momento, pero eso no lo detuvo por mucho tiempo ya que continuo corriendo y tratándose de ocultar de su enemigo.

Pasaron las horas y Keiichi logro llegar a la ciudad más cercana sin que su agresor lo encontrara. Eran las diez de la noche y en aquella cuidad se encontraba lloviendo fuertemente; para entonces Keiichi logro ocultarse en un callejón oscuro, mas sin en cambio en ese momento él se encontraba muy mal herido, que en un instante su vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que de repente cayo inconsciente bajo la incesante lluvia de aquel anochecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Ending: **Hijo de la luna – Mecano._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, para comenzar esta historia quiero dedicársela a mi queridísima hermanita Tania y a mi amadísimo Isaac Alvarado quien siempre me han motivado a salir adelante; también quiero agradecerle a todos mis hermanos por su gran apoyo, especialmente a Ernesto y Christopher; sin olvidar a toda mi familia ¡gracias por su apoyo! Y en verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Hasta la próxima sayonara n.n_


	2. Centella

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**II… **Centella**.**_

Eran las 10:30 de una noche tormentosa, ya que en verdad pareciera que los Dioses hubieran enfurecido con la humanidad; sin embargo a esas horas de la madrugada una hermosa joven caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, acompañada de un paraguas que la resguardaba de la incesante lluvia de aquella noche. Sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su hogar se detuvo frente a un callejón que en ese momento estaba siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Aquella chica al detenerse a contemplar aquella luz se llevo consigo una grandísima sorpresa, ya que lo que aquel astro se encontraba iluminando era a un joven que en horas anteriores trataba de huir de las manos de su enemigo, que por ambición deseaba su poder. En ese preciso instante aquella chica de hermosa cabellera castaña, ojos cafés y de piel blanca levanto del suelo a aquel joven que aun se encontraba inconsciente, y una vez que lo recargo en su hombro lo llevo a su hogar para brindarle ayuda inmediata ya que la herida que poseía en su costado izquierdo estaba matándolo lentamente.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces aquella chica ya se encontraba con aquel joven en el interior de su casa, mas sin embargo aquel joven aun se encontraba débil e inconsciente a causa de la fuerte fiebre que poseía, así que aquella joven recostó a aquel muchacho en su cama para comenzar a atenderle las heridas y la fiebre de su cuerpo.

Una vez que aquel joven ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, aquella chica comenzó a secar lo mas que pudo la humedad del cuerpo del joven, mas sin en cambio ella humedeció en un balde de agua fría un pañuelo para controlarle la fuerte fiebre de aquel joven que había rescatado de las manos de la muerte. Sin embargo mientras que ella se encontraba desinfectándole la herida del costado izquierdo, sin querer comenzó a formularse demasiadas preguntas sobre aquel individuo, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué se encontraba herido?, ¿tendría familia?, ¿Por qué se encontraba en aquel callejón? Mas sin en cambio todas esas preguntas solo serian respuestas hasta que él despertara.

-vaya, que le habrá pasado, bueno lo que le haya sucedido solo espero que se recupere rápidamente –pensó mientras miraba tiernamente el rostro de este impactante joven.

Después de aquel pensamiento, aquel joven despertó de su inconsciencia y comenzó a observar a su alrededor mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero al realizar tal esfuerzo su herida se resintió un poco, lo cual le impidió dicho movimiento.

-¡aaah! –Tocándose el costado herido -¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? Y ¿Qué hago en este lugar? – se pregunto en voz alta.

-yo puedo responderte esa pregunta –respondió aquella chica, ya que en ese momento se encontraba parada en el lumbral de su habitación.

-disculpe señorita, pero puede decirme ¿que hago en este lugar y como fue que me encontró? –pregunto cortésmente.

-por supuesto pero antes que nada permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Centella Sunligth, y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta, es algo complicada de explicar ya que te encontré mal herido e inconsciente en un callejón bajo la incesante lluvia, pero algo muy curioso es que jamás te hubiera encontrado si no hubiera sido por la luz de la luna que iluminaba exactamente en donde tu te encontrabas. –respondió tiernamente.

-vaya, ahora comprendo, bueno y creo que también yo he sido un poco descortés, mi nombre es Keiichi Darkmoon y en verdad muchas gracias por salvarme, creo que si no hubiera sido por ti y por la luna hubiera muerto.

-creo que estas en lo correcto Keiichi, pero cuéntame como es que llegaste a aquel callejón y en tales condiciones –pregunto un poco confundida.

-es algo muy complicado de contarte, además de que no veo conveniente contártelo en estos momentos –respondió seriamente.

-ya me esperaba esa respuesta por parte tuya así que no te preocupes, bueno en la cama te he dejado un poco de ropa limpia, es de mi hermano pero es preferible que te la pongas ya que tus ropas están aun bastante húmedas –dijo mientras colocaba las prendas en la piesera de la cama.

-muchas gracias Centella.

-bueno Keiichi te dejo aquí unos minutos para que puedas vestirte con tranquilidad, y una vez que termines vienes al comedor para que comas un poco, ya que me imagino has de tener hambre –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pues la verdad si tengo hambre, así que estaré en tu comedor en unos minutos.

-de acuerdo, así que estaré esperándote –dijo mientras tomaba la perrilla de la habitación y cerraba con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación, para después de ello dirigirse a calentar la comida para ella y su nuevo amigo.

Una vez que Keiichi ya se encontraba completamente solo en aquella habitación comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, para su fortuna las ropas del hermano de Centella le quedaban perfectamente bien sin olvidar que le daban un estilo único. Mas sin en cambio Keiichi tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a la seguridad de él y de aquella chica, ya que el sabia perfectamente que aquel tipo de cara cortada no descansaría hasta tenerlo en su poder.

-tengo que abandonar este lugar lo mas pronto posible, la verdad no quiero que le haga daño a la persona que me salvo de la muerte –pensó mientras terminaba de ajustarse el cinturón.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Keiichi termino de alistarse, y una vez que finalizo se dirigió al comedor en donde lo esperaba aquella chica quien para los ojos de Keiichi era bellísima y con un corazón muy dulce.

-me alegra que ya estés aquí Keiichi, toma asiento por favor estas en tu casa –dijo educadamente al observar a Keiichi acercarse lentamente al comedor.

-muchas gracias por la hospitalidad señorita, pero creo que después de esto me paso a retirar –respondió seriamente.

-¡pero porque! No puedes irte nada mas porque si, aun te encuentras débil y el clima no es nada conveniente para tu salud.

-lo se pero no puedo permanecer mas tiempo en este lugar, así que por favor discúlpeme –respondió mientras tomaba seriamente la cuchara que se encontraba a lado de su plato.

-¡no lo dejare ir! –Levantándose de la mesa –discúlpeme pero esta aun demasiado débil además aquí esta a salvo.

-aunque no lo quiera admitir tiene razón ya que por el momento aquí estoy a salvo, pero y si llegara encontrarme no se que haría –pensando aquel joven que se encontraba con un poco de confusión.

Después de aquel pensamiento por parte de Keiichi, éste no dijo palabra alguna y continúo comiendo, mientras que Centella iniciaba una amena plática con aquel joven de hermosos ojos color gris.

-bueno Keiichi cuéntame un poco de ti –dijo mientras colocaba sus dos manos en su rostro y lo miraba tiernamente.

-esto… bueno es un tanto complicado contarte sobre mi vida ya que no quiero ponerte en peligro Centella –respondió Keiichi con un poco de nerviosismo y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Umm, ya veo es normal que aun no me tengas confianza aunque has comprobado que solo quiero ayudarte.

-no es eso Centella, claro que te tengo confianza pero no es el momento adecuado para que sepas de mi, pero mejor cuéntame de tu vida.

-pues que es lo quieres saber de mi Keiichi –respondió en un tono de sorpresa.

-bueno pues ¿Quién es tu hermano?, ¿tienes amigos?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿tienes novio? Porque me imagino que una chica tan guapa como tú ha de tener novio.

-bueno, pues mi hermano tiene mas de un año que se fue de casa, y pues si tengo amigos pero no tiene mucho tiempo que comencé a hacerlos ya que mi vida ha sido todo un tormento, tengo 15 años y pues no tengo novio, la verdad por un tiempo lo tuve pero fue mas por compromiso que porque en verdad lo quisiera.

-vaya, pero ¿a que te refieres con que tu vida ha sido todo un tormento? –pregunto aquel joven mientras miraba fijamente los ojos cafeses de Centella.

-bueno, jamás había tenido amigos, en la escuela siempre fui humillada y renegada, en pocas palabras era el bicho raro de la humanidad y de la sociedad misma –dijo mientras su mirada alegre pasaba a ser una mirada triste y depresiva.

-lamento haberte hecho recordar esos malos momentos –dijo aquel joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento para consolar a Centella.

Una vez que Keiichi se acerco a Centella, esta lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en grandes cantidades, sin en cambio Keiichi al sentir el gentil abrazo de Centella su corazón se lleno de inquietud que sin pensarlo correspondió dicho abrazo.

-disculpa mi sentimentalismo Keiichi, pero te juro que en unos momentos estaré bien –dijo aquella chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano.

-eres muy especial Centella y te apuesto que no hay nadie que sea igual o que por lo menos se te semeje, y sabes porque –dijo mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Centella pero esta vez con mucha mas ternura.

-no, no lo se Keiichi.

-es simple, eres una chica única y con un gran corazón, y juro por mi vida que jamás volverás a estar sola –respondió tiernamente.

Centella al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Keiichi, sus mejillas se llenaron de un gran sonrojo, sin embargo mientras estos dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados, varios individuos se encontraban rodeando la casa de esta chica, ya que al parecer el hombre de cara cortada logro localizar a Keiichi. Pasaron algunos minutos y Keiichi levanto su mirada, pero al momento de hacerlo observo por las cortinas varias sombras que se encontraban rodeando dicho lugar. En ese momento Keiichi tomo a Centella de la mano y la oculto en su recamara para proteger a la que en un solo momento logro robarle el corazón.

-por favor Centella no salgas de tu habitación, yo estaré bien –dijo aquel joven mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

Después de aquel acto, aquel hombre de cara cortada y sus nuevos secuaces derribaron la puerta de la entrada del hogar de Centella, para después de ello encontrarse con el hijo de la luna quien los esperaba con su magia activa.

-¡¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? –pregunto mientras que de su mano emanaba un extraño brillo rojo.

-mi nombre es un misterio pero puedes llamarme Black King –respondió aquel tipo de cara cortada y piel morena.

-Black King he, bueno pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres, además que no te ha bastado con haber asesinado a mi madre –respondió furiosamente.

-sinceramente yo deseba el poder mágico de tu madre, la diosa luna, mas sin embargo en ti encontramos un poder mas grande que podríamos utilizar para acabar de una vez por todas con las personas de este patético mundo, pero lo mejor de todo es que tu poder es fácil de extraer, si no me equivoco tu poder nace de la marca de nacimiento que tanto proteges con esa venda, verdad –dijo seriamente mientras ordenaba a sus secuaces sostener a aquel joven para extraer su fuente de poder.

Sin darse cuenta Keiichi no pudo defenderse, ya que le habían llegado por la espalda, sin embargo el no dejaría que se adueñaran tan fácilmente de su poder, pero para su mala fortuna uno de los secuaces de Black King dejo inconciente a este joven con un poco de cloroformo.

-jajaja, al fin podré vengarme de los Dioses y de la humanidad –dijo mientras le quitaba poco a poco la venda del brazo derecho a Keiichi.

-¡déjenlo en paz! –exigió Centella al momento de observar a Keiichi inconscientemente.

-vaya, vaya así que este mocoso tiene a alguien por quien luchar –respondió Black King en un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-no me importa lo que digas, lo único que quiero es que sueltes a Keiichi –exigió valerosamente.

-o si no que me harás –dijo burlándose de ella.

-sufrirás las consecuencias.

-en verdad, eso quiero verlo mocosa -dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello con bastante fuerza y la levantaba a los aires.

En ese momento Centella comenzó a sentir la falta de aliento, mas sin en cambio ella levanto su mano y de la nada comenzó a generarse una ráfaga de aire que obligo a Black King a soltarla. Después de aquel acto, ella corrió inmediatamente hacia Keiichi, ya que en verdad ella no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

-Keiichi, por favor despierta –dijo temerosamente mientras movía a este joven para hacerlo reaccionar.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Keiichi comenzó a reaccionar, mas sin embargo un vez que recupero totalmente la conciencia Black King tomo nuevamente a Centella para obligar a Keiichi a renunciar a su magia.

-colocándole a Centella una navaja en el cuello –otórgame tus preciados poderes si es que no quieres que tu noviecita muera.

-déjala en paz invesil –respondió Keiichi mientras que de sus manos se comenzaba a expandir un tipo de energía oscura y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse amarillos.

-si no que me harás patético hijo de la luna.

-si no la sueltas inmediatamente tú y tus subordinados probaran mi ira –dijo furiosamente.

-pues entonces probemos tu ira –dijo al momento de herir con la navaja el brazo derecho de centella.

-¡aaaah! –grito Centella al sentir el penetrante dolor de la herida.

Keiichi al escuchar el grito de dolor de Centella, sus ojos y su mirada cambiaron radicalmente, sin olvidar que sus poderes aumentaron en gran magnitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **Carry On – Angra._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este segundo capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que yo me he emocionado mucho la verdad ya estañaba escribir este tipo de literatura, bueno solo voy a hacer una aclaración con respecto a los poderes de Keiichi, sus poderes reaccionan de acuerdo a sus emociones, mas sin embargo son demasiadas sus habilidades que ni el mismo puede controlarlas, y una vez aclarado este punto me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo sayonara n.n_


	3. huida trascendental

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**III… **huida trascendental**.**_

Keiichi estaba furioso, en teoría se encontraba en transe a causa de la sed de venganza que tenia en su corazón, a simple vista se podía notar el gran poder que poseía, mas sin en cambio él en ese momento no tenia control de si mismo y de sus poderes mágicos. Sin embargo Centenlla al observar el increíble poder que emanaban las manos de aquel joven se sorprendió en extremo, ya que no esperaba que Keiichi tuviera tal don.

-Suéltala si no quieres morir Maldito cretino –dijo Keiichi con un gran rencor en su mirada y en su voz.

-¿por qué he de soltarla? Para empezar tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes mocoso –respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía sosteniendo fuertemente a Centella.

Después de aquel acto a Centella comenzaba a faltarle el aire, que a simple vista podía observarse su esfuerzo al respirar ya que Black King estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre ella.

-Keiichi, por…favor ayuda…me –dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Keiichi al escuchar las débiles palabras de Centella levanto su mano y en seguida comenzó a susurrar unas palabras, que al pronunciarlas la mirada de Keiichi se torno macabra.

-control blood –susurro mientras que movía su mano para lograr con éxito su conjuro.

Una vez que realizo aquel hechizo Black King comenzó a perder el control de su propio cuerpo, soltando con ello a Centella quien se encontraba más muerta que viva, sin en cambio al momento en que este soltó a aquella joven, su cuerpo no soporto la presión que en ese instante cayo inconciente al piso de su hogar.

Keiichi al observar a Centella inconciente, llego a pasar por su mente que ella ya se encontraba muerta, lo que provoco que en ese momento el alma de este joven se llenara de oscuridad y que en un instante el cielo comenzara a llenarse de innumerables nubes oscuras, sin olvidar que el viento a partir de ese momento comenzara a soplar con mucha mas intensidad.

-¡jamás te perdonare por lo que has causado y ahora que te tengo bajo mi poder, podré acabar contigo rápidamente! –dijo sin piedad mientras se acercaba lentamente a Black King.

-enserio crees que podrás contra mi, tan solo mírate, tú tan solo eres uno y yo no estoy solo –respondió.

-pues gracias a mis poderes yo tengo el control de tu cuerpo, y si yo quiero puedo manipularte para que acabes con tus subordinados –respondió sin piedad alguna.

-podrás controlar mis movimientos mas no mis palabras, así que, detengan a este mocoso y sustraigan su poder por medio de su marca de nacimiento –ordeno a sus subordinados.

-jajaja, crees que podrán hacerme algo –mirando fijamente a los subordinados de Black King –pues yo no pienso lo mismo.

Después de aquellas palabras los penetrantes ojos amarillos de Keiichi comenzaron a elevar al cielo lentamente a los subordinados de su enemigo, que en verdad Black king comenzaba a pensar que aquel joven no era humano, si no un demonio. Sin embargo a Keiichi eso no le era de suma importancia, ya que por años varias personas lo habían llamado por ese nombre.

-¡eres un demonio al igual que lo era tu madre! –dijo Black King al observar que sus aliados estaba apunto de morir a causa de los poderes de Keiichi.

-¡a mi madre jamás la vuelvas a insultar! –respondió furiosamente, mientras cerraba su puño con una fuerza brutal.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Keiichi los subordinados de aquel hombre comenzaron a gritar de dolor, ya que la magia de este joven estaba matándolos lentamente; sin embargo cuando Keiichi estaba apunto de dar el golpe final Centella despertó del desmayo y observo la cruel actitud de aquel joven de quien por un momento mostraba una mirada y personalidad distinta a la suya.

-¡basta Keiichi! –grito Centella para tratar de hacer reaccionar a aquel joven de quien se encontraba perdidamente enamorada.

Keiichi al escuchar la voz de Centella, su mirada y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, que en un instante éste solo conjuro un hechizo para lanzarlos hacia las paredes para darse un poco de ventaja.

-¡blimeratus! –dijo al momento de mover su muñeca para a completar el conjuro.

Una vez conjurado aquella magia Black King y sus subordinados fueron lanzados con tanta fuerza hacia las paredes, dejándolos con ello inconcientes. Después de aquel acto Keiichi como todo un caballero se acerco lentamente a Centella y la ayudo a levantarse del piso, ya que el corazón de ambos dictaba que tenían que protegerse uno al otro.

-te encuentras bien Centella –pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano a aquella dama para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡gracias por protegerme Keiichi, y si me encuentro perfectamente bien! –respondió alegremente.

-siempre te protegeré Centella aunque esto me cueste la vida, además recuerda que te debo la vida –dijo tiernamente.

-no me debes nada Keiichi, ya que para mi fue un placer encontrarte y atenderte –respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno Centella, creo que tenemos que huir de este lugar antes de que despierten y nos encuentren.

-de acuerdo Keiichi, solo permíteme unos momentos iré a mi habitación para llevar conmigo algo muy importante para mi –respondió tímidamente.

-muy bien, solo date prisa.

-oki, entonces enseguida vuelvo Keiichi –respondió alegremente ya que desde ese momento podría comenzar una nueva aventura con el que ella creía era el amor de su vida.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Centella volvió a la que era la sala de su casa a reunirse con aquel joven de hermosos ojos Grises y cabellera castaña. Mientras que Centella se acercaba lentamente a Keiichi, éste observaba detenidamente al asesino de su madre, pero sin embargo cuando Centella se encontraba junto a él, el rencor desaparecía de su corazón que en verdad era confuso para él, ya que como era posible que tan solo con unas horas ella haya logrado robarle el corazón.

-se supone que jamás me iba a enamorar de alguien, pero ella a logrado todo lo contrario, que en verdad su sola presencia tranquiliza mi alma ardiente –pensó mientras su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo inconsciente de Black King. Sin embargo sin previo aviso los pensamientos de Keiichi fueron interrumpidos por Centella quien ya se encontraba a lado suyo.

-ya estoy lista Keiichi –dijo tiernamente mientras cerraba sus ojos de una manera simpática y encantadora.

-muy bien Centella es hora de irnos –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Después de aquel acto Centella y Keiichi abandonaron aquel lugar para buscar un lugar para ocultarse y refugiarse esa noche, ya que tanto la casa de Keiichi como la de Centella ya no eran nada seguras, en primera porque en el hogar de Keiichi se encontraban malos recuerdos para el, y en la de Centella se encontraban aquellos villanos. Pasaron las horas y ambos jóvenes encontraron un buen lugar para descansar, y para su fortuna era en un lugar bastantito retirado y al parecer se veía seguro.

-vaya, al fin hemos llegado, por un momento pensé que jamás encontraríamos un lugar en donde dormir –dijo un poco agitada por la larga caminata de esa noche.

-yo también pensé lo mismo, pero a decir verdad me encanto caminar en compañía tuya –dijo con un poco de agotamiento mientras veía tiernamente a su eterna enamorada.

Centella al escuchar aquellas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, eh inmediatamente respondió a las palabras de Keiichi.

-muchas gracias en verdad que nadie en mi vida me había tratado tan gentilmente como tu lo haces, pero puedo preguntarte algo muy personal –pregunto con un poco de timidez.

-si por supuesto –respondió mientras se adentraban a la posada de una colonia alejada del hogar de Centella.

-bueno… es que quería saber sobre tus poderes y tu pasado, cuando estábamos en la persecución escuche que te llamo hijo de la luna, pero no entendí el porque te llamo así –pregunto temerosamente ya que temía a que Keiichi se enfadara con ella por tal pregunta.

-pues es una larga historia, pero solo tienes que saber la tú así que te la contare cuando estemos en nuestra habitación de acuerdo –respondió con un poco de nostalgia.

-si te entristece no es necesario que me la cuentes, no quiero que te pongas mal por mi culpa.

-no, estoy bien además a partir de ahora somos amigos y quiero que sepas todo de mi –respondió muy seguro de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica de hermosa cabellara castaña.

-muy bien Keiichi –respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de aquella chica, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al dueño de aquel lugar para rentar una habitación para esa noche. Pasaron algunos minutos y el gerente del lugar les indico la habitación de ambos chicos, ya que por cuestión de presupuesto solo les alcanzaba para una habitación para los dos, pero claro con camas individuales. Una vez que ya se encontraban en dicho lugar, estos jóvenes tomaron asiento en una de las camas y comenzaron a platicar amenamente sobre un pasado que Keiichi hubiera preferido sepultar desde que era un niño, pero a causa de sus poderes ese pasado se volvía presente cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

-Centella, si después de lo que te voy a contar quieres alejarte de mi lo comprenderé –dijo en un tono nostálgico.

-no lo hare Keiichi porque tu eres muy especial para mi –respondió gentilmente.

-muy bien, todo comienza cuando tenia tres años, mi madre siempre me protegía ya que temía a que me fueran a hacer daño, ella siempre decía que las personas del mundo terrenal eran malvadas y que no tenían misericordia de nadie y que lo único que siempre buscarían seria el poder. Cuando me dijo esas palabras no comprendía el porque se refería de ese modo hacia las personas, hasta hace poco que apareció en nuestras vida Black King, gracias a ese asesino me entere de que mi madre era la mismísima luna –explico sin dejar de mirar a Centella.

-la luna, quieres decir que entonces tus poderes provienen de ella y que tu madre tomo durante varios años su forma humana –dijo con un poco de confusión y de sorpresa.

-así es Centella, de hecho por esa razón siempre traigo cubierto mi brazo derecho, porque en ella tengo un marca de nacimiento que da linaje a mi sangre, sin olvidar que es la que me otorga de los poderes de la luna –dijo mientras tocaba con su mano la venda que cubría aquella marca de nacimiento –mira Centella, no suelo mostrar a nadie mi marca ya que por medio de ella pueden extraer todo mi poder mágico y mi vida espiritual, pero tu serás la única además de mi madre que sabrá de esto, de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo Keiichi, y juro que de mi boca jamás saldrá el secreto de tu descendencia y de tus poderes.

-muchas gracias Centella, y no era necesario que me lo juraras porque confió plenamente en ti –dijo al tomarla tiernamente de las manos.

Después de aquel acto, Keiichi soltó las suaves manos de aquella chica y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la venda. Una vez que termino dejo mostrar una marca en forma de luna menguante atravesada con una espada, ya que esta representaba la realeza de los Dioses.

-es sorprendente Keiichi, la verdad jamás creí que tus poderes nacieran de esta marca.

-lo se, pero mi madre decía que siempre tenia que mantenerla oculta ya que mi marca podría levantar sospechas, y como pudiste notarlo lo hizo –respondió mientras se cubría nuevamente su marca con aquel vendaje.

- Keiichi, por ultimo me gustaría saber porque tu mirada cambia repentinamente cuando estas furioso –pregunto impacientemente.

-¿a qué te refieres a que mi mirada cambia repentinamente?

-bueno, es que cuando me dirigí hacia ti cuando estabas apunto de asesinar a los secuaces de Back King pude notar que tus ojos ya no eran grises, sino amarillo y para serte sincera era una mirada penetrante pero por alguna razón sentía que la conocía.

-creo que me disculparas Centella, pero no tengo la respuesta para esa pregunta, para serte sincero siempre que me enfurezco escucho una voz poderosa que me dice que no tema porque el se encargara de todo, y después de escuchar esas palabras pierdo la noción del tiempo y de mis actos –respondió tranquilamente mientras recordaba los mencionados acontecimientos.

-vaya, eso si que es extraño, pero eso no importa porque yo te ayudare a superar todo lo que se nos interponga –dijo acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

-muchísimas gracias Centella, en verdad que jamás creí que encontraría a una persona tan gentil como tú.

Centella al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Keiichi se sonrojo en extremo, ya que jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho palabras tan bellas, que en verdad a cada minuto que pasaba enamoraban más y más a su corazón.

-es imposible que esto me este pasando a mi, en verdad no quiero enamorarme de él ni de nadie mas, porque mi corazón no volvería soportar otra decepción –pensó Centella mientras agachaba su mirada.

Keiichi al ver a Centella con una mirada de preocupación se acerco lentamente a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Centella, no debes tener miedo de nada porque yo te protegeré, ya que tú eres esa la luz que ha iluminado mi camino –dijo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-muchas gracias Keiichi –respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo de aquel joven.

Después de aquella conversación, ambos jóvenes se separaron de aquel abrazo y se dirigieron a sus camas correspondientes, para después de ello tomarse un merecido descanso para que al despertar abandonaran inmediatamente aquel pueblo que para ellos ya no era nada seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **Cyclone - 12012._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno como pudieron notar se han dejado pendientes varios misterio, que al paso de los capítulos se irán descifrando. Así que no pueden perderse los próximos capítulos porque estarán por sorprenderlos._

_Sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n_


	4. Visión de un pasado

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**IV… **Visión de un pasado._

Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya era un nuevo día, pero eso no le quitaba la insertudumbre a Centella de saber quien era en realidad Keiichi, es decir ella ya sabía un poco más sobre este joven, pero aun así ella sabía que había algo mas oculto en él. Mientras ella pensaba sobre el posible misterio que había tras ese apuesto chico, Keiichi pensaba en su madre, ya que no comprendía el porque había puesto a Centella en su camino.

-no comprendo porque has puesto a esta hermosa joven en mi camino, pero gracias a ello siento una emoción de felicidad que me dice que junto a ella todo va perfectamente bien, sin olvidar que cada vez que platico con ella siento como si ya lo conociera –pensó mientras se miraba al espejo que se encontraba en el tocador de la habitación.

Depuse de aquel pensamiento Keiichi miro fijamente a Centella, pero al momento de hacerlo sus ojos le mostraron a una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, sin olvidar que en su frente portaba una corona egipcia. Sin embargo su visión solo duro algunos segundos, ya que al mover su cabeza y volver a la realidad llego a pensar que estaba loco.

-buenos días Keiichi -dijo Centella al ver de pie al hijo de la luna.

-buen día Centella, como amaneciste –respondió aquel joven.

-bien, aunque por el momento me encuentro algo preocupada porque acabo de escuchar de los labios de una señorita que Black King nos esta buscando desesperadamente, ya que le ha dicho a medio pueblo que somos un peligro publico y que en cualquier momento podemos acabar con la vida humana –dijo preocupadamente.

-vaya, ahora si que estamos metidos en un gran problema –respondió mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla.

Sin embargo en ese momento el personal del edificio comenzó a tocar fuertemente a la puerta de la habitación de ambos jóvenes, ya que el recepcionista y el dueño de la posada creyó las grandes mentiras de Black King.

-¡abran la puerta inmediatamente criminales! –exigió el dueño del lugar.

Centella al escuchar las palabras de aquel señor tomo una pequeña caja de color morado en donde curiosamente portaba cartas de un juego llamado duelo de monstruos, sin embargo para ella no era solo un simple juego, si no que para ella también era un mecanismo de defensa mágico.

-¡yo te invoco, Valkiria la maga! –dijo Centella con voz fuerte y decidida mientras que con sus dedos tomaba la carta.

Después de aquella invocación, valkiria la maga apareció frente a ellos, dejando con ello a Keiichi con la boca abierta ya que jamás llego a imaginarse que Centella tuviera tal poder mágico.

-Centella ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? –pregunto bastante intrigado a causa de la impresión.

-desde que era pequeña he tenido esta cualidad, pero jamás la utilizo a menos de que sea muy necesario, pero por el momento tenemos que huir de este lugar inmediatamente –respondió con voz firme sin dejar de mirar a valkiria la maga.

-muy bien, entonces escapemos –respondió al mirar fijamente a Centella, quien se encontraba fijando su mirada en la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

Después de aquellas palabras el personal de aquel lugar derribo la puerta de la habitación en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Y una vez que ya se encontraban en dicho lugar Centella ordeno a su fiel servidora atacar a sus agresores.

-¡ataca con magia divina! –ordeno.

Una vez dicha la orden por parte de Centella, valkiria no dudo en atacar abriéndoles así el camino para que ambos jóvenes escaparan de aquel drástico lugar; mas sin embargo Black King se encontraba a las afuera del lugar esperando la salida de Keiichi y Centella.

-a donde creen que van con tanta prisa mocosos –dijo mientras tomaba a la fuerza a Centella.

Keiichi al ver tal acto se molesto, ya que él no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a la mujer que él amaba en secreto.

-suéltala cretino, el problema es conmigo no con ella –respondió furiosamente al ver a Centella apresada por el.

-muy bien, pero ahora te enfrentaras conmigo –respondió agresivamente mientras que al responder aventaba a Centella hacia una pared para que con el impacto quedara inconsciente. Sin embargo Keiichi al ver tal acto se enfureció en extremo y no dudo en utilizar sus poderes mágicos.

-¡jamás debiste tocarla a ella y a mi madre, y solo por eso ahora lo pagaras! –respondió furiosamente.

-¡jajaja! En verdad crees que podrás atacarme, a mí que soy tu propio padre, aunque mejor dicho lo fui por un tiempo.

-¡es mentira! Mi madre jamás se hubiera casado con un mortal como tu –respondió molestamente mientras cerraba su puño.

-por favor, crees que tu madre es Moon, vaya, vaya veo que no sabes ni de donde vienes –respondió irónicamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-pues no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que estas diciendo, así que ahora acabare contigo –respondió furiosamente mientras preparaba su mano para lanzar un conjuro elemental.

Sin embargo cuando Keiichi estaba apunto de lanzar aquel hechizo, Black King o mejor conocido como Francisco desapareció entre una nube de humo que el mismo provoco con magia gitana. Pero mientras desaparecía de los ojos de Keiichi, éste menciono una advertencia para el y Centella.

-te cuidado con lo que haces, porque muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y esta vez no tendré compasión de ti y de tu novia jajaja –se escucharon aquellas palabras en el aire.

Keiichi sin embargo ignoro por completo las palabras de Francisco, y una vez que la neblina desapareció se acerco a Centella para hacerla reaccionar de su inconciencia.

-Centella, por favor despierta –dijo preocupadamente, mientras la recargaba cuidadosamente en su pecho, pero sin embargo no había respuesta por parte de aquella chica, ya que al parecer se encontraba soñando con un suceso de su pasado.

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Centella, se encontraba un panorama totalmente diferente a la que ella conocía. El lugar en el que se encontraba era calido y con demasiada arena y rayos solares, sin olvidar que las vestimentas que ella observaba en aquel místico lugar eran diferentes a las que ella conocía; estas eran vestimentas hechas de lino, de colores blancos y beige, sin olvidar que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del lugar llevaban consigo luciendo brazaletes y collares de oro. Sin embargo un antiguo palacio logro captar por completo su atención, ya que al parecer ahí se encontraba el misterio de sus poderes mágicos. Ella se acerco y se adentro a aquel palacio, y una vez en dicho lugar observo dos figuras humanas que discutían sobre un tratado de paz. Sin en cambio a una de esas personas logro reconocerla, ya que lo había visto en los libros de historia egipcia de la secundaria, era el Dios Ra en su época como gobernante, pero quien era la otra persona que exigía a su hija como pago por la alianza de Egipto con la civilización Azteca.

-ya le dije que la única manera para formar la alianza con Egipto es comprometiendo en matrimonio a su hija Hathor con mi hijo Quetzalcohatl –exigió aquel gobernante.

-no puedo hacer eso, mi hija apenas es una bebe, además ella tiene derecho de la corona de Egipto –respondió Ra con desesperación, ya que no aceptaba en absoluto aquel convenio por la alianza.

-es mi ultima palabra faraón, su hija a cambio de los conocimientos de nuestra cultura y por la paz de las dos naciones –respondió decididamente.

-de acuerdo, podrás llevarte a mi hija, pero no la dejare solo en manos de tus sirvientes, ella será acompañada por una pequeña niña de seis años de edad que será su acompañante y protectora toda su vida.

-me parece perfecto faraón, ahora con su permiso –respondió alegremente. -¡ha! Y por cierto aproveche el tiempo con su pequeña, ya que mañana a primera hora partimos de Egipto.

Después de aquella conversación, el emperador de los aztecas se retiro de la sala del trono, dejando con ello solo al faraón de la época. Centella no podía creer lo que aquel Dios había hecho con su hija, en verdad eso le parecía algo desagradable ya que ella creía en el amor y en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo en un momento imprevisto su sueño cambio de panorama radicalmente, es decir ya no se encontraba en el pueblo de Egipto si no que se encontraba en un lugar templado y con demasiados árboles que hacían bello aquel lugar; pero al profundizar más su vista observo una gran civilización en el centro de un bosque. En el se encontraban distintos templos en forma de pirámides, y jacales en donde moraban los residentes de Tenochtitlán. Era un ambiente maravilloso que en verdad Centella no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, sin embargo lo que logro captar aun mas su atención fueron tres niños que se encontraban jugando a la pelota, el primer niño era de cabello negro, de ojos cafés oscuros, de una estatura promedio ya que al parecer tenia 10 años de edad, su nombre era Quetzalcohatl y fue en su tiempo el heredero de la corona. La segunda era una niña de 16 años de edad, de cabellera larga de color castaño y ojos azules quien era la protectora designada por Ra, su nombre era Aneity; y por ultimo estaba una pequeña niña de hermoso cabello largo de color alvino, de ojos cafés y con una alegría inpresindible, su nombre era Hathor, hija de Ra y heredera a la corona egipcia, pero por cuestiones del tratado no se le tenia permitido saber sus raíces.

-Hathor tiene un gran parecido a mí, pero porque, no puede ser que haya dos personas con la misma compleción, prácticamente lo único diferente en esa niña conmigo es el cabello –se pregunto en su pensamiento sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Pasaron algunos segundos y la perspectiva de Centella volvió a cambiar radicalmente, el panorama seguía siendo el mismo solo que esta vez Hathor se encontraba a solas con Aneity en la que era la habitación de la futura soberana de Tenochtitlán.

-sabes Aneity, no quiero esposarme con Quetzalcohatl, sinceramente yo lo veo como un hermano no como un prometido –respondió nostálgicamente.

-pero el es una persona amable princesa y a leguas se ve que el la ama demasiado –respondió amablemente.

-¡pero no puedo amarlo! Yo quiero conocer el mundo y quiero enamorarme de la persona indicada –respondió exaltada. –sabes Aneity, a veces siento que yo no pertenezco a este lugar, admito que la gente es amable conmigo, pero algo me dice que no soy azteca como todo mundo dice –dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua de un recipiente.

-no puedo mentirle mas señorita, no soporto verla triste cuando puede ser feliz lejos de aquí –respondió nostálgicamente ya que tenia miedo a que su mejor amiga se alejara de ella para siempre.

-dime Aneity, por favor no te quedes callada –exigió. –sabes tu eres mi mejor amiga y mejor dicho la única y sabes algo sobre mi que yo no se, así que por favor dime de que se trata –dijo desesperada mientras tomaba de los hombros a Aneity.

-usted no es azteca, en realidad es hija del Dios del sol de los egipcios Ra, cuando tenia apenas un año de nacida fue traída aquí ya que su padre la comprometió con Quetzalcohatl para sellar la alianza del imperio egipcio con el imperio azteca; sin embargo al llegar aquí se me dio la orden de no revelarle nada sobre su herencia y por ello mantuve todo este tiempo sus pertenecías ocultas de usted, discúlpeme –respondió mientras se inclinaba ante Hathor.

-entonces soy egipcia –se respondió alegremente. –sabes que significa eso Aneity, podemos huir de Tenochtitlán para volver a mi tierra natal y así no tener que casarme con Quetza.

-haaaber, espero un momento, ¿acaso ya ha pensado como escaparemos de este lugar? –pregunto sorpresivamente.

-pues no, pero supongo que no ha de ser difícil y con respeto de nuestra huida nadie se enterara, pero antes de marcharnos quisiera despedirme de Quetza ya que para mi es como mi hermano mayor.

-hay señorita, entonces para a completar nuestro plan tengo que entrégale la única herencia que dejo en mi poder su padre –dijo al sacar un cofre de oro de tamaño medio que contenía distintos artículos, que podrían caracterizarla como hija de un Dios. –muy bien señorita, estos son artículos que podrían ayudarnos a escapar, pero debe portarlos con dignidad y mucha precaución, de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo –respondió alegremente.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Hathor abrió lentamente el cofre de oro, que al abrirlo encontró un diadiang que le permitiría invocar a monstruos de sus lapidas santuario que se encontraba oculta al suroeste de Egipto, un brazalete de oro puro que representaba su legado como Diosa de Egipto, un pergamino de conjuros y una pequeña lapida de arcilla en blanco que a simple vista no comprendía el porque se encontraba en el cofre.

-muy bien con esto podremos volver a Egipto sin ser vistos –dijo alegremente mientras se colocaba el diadiang en su brazo izquierdo.

-así es señorita, con el diadiang podrá invocar a el fiel sirviente de su padre, el dragón alado de Ra.

-perfecto, gracias Aneity –respondió al abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-de nada, solo una cosa mas, si durante nuestra huida llegáramos a estar en peligro solo invoque a valkiria la maga y con ella ambas nos veremos protegidas, de acuerdo –respondió tiernamente.

-de acuerdo, y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado; bueno ahora tengo que ir a despedirme de Quetza porque esta misma noche huiremos de Tenochtitlán.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Hathor ya se encontraba en la habitación de Quetzalcohatl despidiéndose sin que el logara captarlo.

-sabes Quetza, me alegra haberte conocido pero no estoy enamorada de ti y en verdad siento en darte esta noticia –dijo con nerviosismo en su voz.

-ya lo sabia Hathor, y sinceramente yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti, pero lo que si es verdad es que te quiero como si fueras mi hermanita, pero por alguna razón siento que hay algo que me estas ocultando, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-no puedo ocultártelo a ti porque yo también te considero como mi hermano, así que te diré. La verdad es que no me siento a gusto aquí y mucho menos ahora que me he enterado que soy egipcia.

-piensas huir o me equivoco Hathor.

-estas en lo correcto, pero por favor no le digas a nadie si –respondió mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, pero antes de que te vayas y no vuelva a verte nuca mas, quiero que te lleves esto contigo para que nunca te olvides de tu hermano –respondió mientras que de su cuello se quitaba el símbolo de su realeza que era un pequeño calendario del sol hecho de plata.

-¡no! Es tuyo, además es muy valioso para ti –exclamo al tener el calendario del sol en sus manos, ya que Quetza ya se lo había entregado.

-tienes razón, es muy valioso para mi ya que me lo ha obsequiado mi madre, pero se que tu cuidaras mejor de el que yo –respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-muchas gracias, y sabes te quiero mucho –respondió con gran felicidad, que de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad.

-yo también te quiero mucho, pero creo que ya es hora de irte porque si no lo haces ahora, jamás podrás escapar de aquí, así que andando yo los distraeré, y por favor cuídense mucho.

-lo haremos Quetza y hasta luego –dijo mientras abandonada alegremente aquel lugar.

-hasta luego hermanita –respondió nostálgicamente.

Centella al ver tal escena había quedado conmovida con aquel acto de gentileza y hermandad de ambos personajes antiguos, que de sus ojos escaparon algunas lagrimas. Pero de pronto vino a su memoria aquel colguije que Quetzalcohatl le había dado a Hathor, ya que desde que era niña siempre había poseído el mismo calendario del sol de aquella chica.

-no puede ser, yo poseo el mismo colguije que en anterioridad le pertenecía a Hathor, así que eso solo puede significar que yo soy la reencarnación de la hija de Ra –pensó sorpresivamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento, aquella visón continúo su rombo, mas sin embargo el panorama volvió a cambiar nuevamente. Esta vez Hathor y Aneity se encontraban montados sobre el dragón alado de Ra sobre volando por la región inca del oeste; sin embargo como para aquellas personas eran extraños comenzaron a atacarlos con lanzas, flechas y otras armas para derribarlos. Pero para buena suerte de las chicas el dragón alado de Ra los esquivaba con mucha astucia, hasta que de pronto una gran roca que había sido lanzada por un militar de la ciudad logro derribar al dragón alado de Ra junto con Hathor y Aneity.

-¡yo te invoco valkiria la maga! –ordeno antes de caer al mar junto con el dragón alado de Ra y Aneity.

Una vez que Hathor entro al agua, ella quedo inconciente por el impacto, sin embargo cuando ella estaba apunto de hundirse, Aneity tomado la forma de su "Ka", es decir tomo la forma de Valkiria la maga, sin embargo una vez que ya se encontraba trasformada salvo a Hathor y le dio fuerzas al dragón alado de Ra para que levantara en vuelo nuevamente y se llevara a su legitima dueña a Egipto.

-andando dragón alado de Ra, levanta el vuelo y llévanos hasta el reino de Egipto –ordeno Aneity quien ahora se trataba de valkiria la maga.

Después de aquella orden las horas pasaron rápidamente, que para entonces el dragón alado de Ra ya se encontraba a orillas del río Nilo. Mientras que Aneity bajaba cuidadosamente a Hathor, el dragón alado desaprecia lentamente ya que por mandato del amanecer tenía que volver a su lugar de reposo.

-¡gracias por la gran ayuda dragón alado de Ra! Ahora ve a descansar que yo cuidare de ella hasta que recupere el conocimiento –dijo Aneity en compañía de una gran sonrisa.

Centella al ver aquel acto de valentía de Anaeity comprendió el porque de la creación de tan valiente hechicera; sin embargo aun tenia demasiadas preguntas sobre estas visiones, ya que aun no comprendía muchas cosas sobre su vida y la vida de aquella Diosa egipcia.

-¿Por qué estoy presenciando todas estas escenas? En verdad dad será que yo soy la reencarnación de ella, o simplemente será que estoy alucinando –se pregunto seriamente.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Hathor ya se encontraba despierta; sin en cambio no soportaba la perdida de una gran amiga como lo era Aneity, ya que como era de saberse ella ahora pertenecía al mundo de los espíritus.

-porque Aneity, si hubiera sabido que al invocar a valkiria la maga tú te convertirías en ella y que pasarías a formar parte de una lapida santuario jamás la hubiera invocado –dijo tristemente.

-yo sabia que si le decía de esto a usted jamás la hubiera invocado e hubiéramos muerto, pero gracias a que decidí en no revelárselo se encuentra sana y salva, mientras que yo ahora seré su eterna protectora –dijo al inclinarse ante Hathor.

-gracias por protegerme y ser mi mejor amiga, y jamás olvidare que estoy en deuda contigo.

-de nada su alteza, ahora debemos avanzar si queremos llegar a Tebas –respondió educadamente.

-de acuerdo, entonces andando –respondió alegremente mientras corría por las arenas del río Nilo.

Después de aquellas palabras su visión del pasado finalizo, lo que provoco que Centella volviera a la vida real, y que al despertar lo primero que observara fuera a su eterno príncipe Keiichi.

-¡Centella, te encuentras bien!, ¿Te lastimaste?, ¿Te duele algo? –pregunto preocupadamente mientras sostenida a Centella de su cabeza.

-estoy bien Keiichi, así que no hay de que preocuparse –respondió alegremente mientras se levanta del suelo en el que se encontraba.

-me alegra saber que estas bien, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo –respondió angustiadamente.

-no hay de que preocuparse, soy una chica fuerte jeje; aunque ahora que lo pienso si quisiera hablar contigo de algo que vi o soñé mientras estaba inconciente.

-claro que si Centella, pero antes de que me cuentes debemos buscar un lugar seguro para ocultarnos de Francisco y de sus secuaces –respondió seriamente.

-tienes razón Keiichi, así que vayámonos de este lugar inmediatamente.

Después de aquella conversación ambos jóvenes abandonaron aquel pueblo para dirigirse a una estación de tren, ya que lo mas conveniente en ese momento para ambos jóvenes era abandonar Madrid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Ending: **Wild Eyes – Nana Mizuki._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno como pudieron notar Centella es la reencarnación de Hathor, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿su destino ya estaba escrito desde tiempos ancestrales? bueno eso la sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Sobre el capitulo también quiero hacer una aclaración, los mayas y los egipcios son culturas muy distintas, sin embargo se cree que ambas civilizaciones tuvieron contacto en vida pasada, mas sin embargo no esta comprobado, pero yo quise retomarlo jeje. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle por todo su apoyo a mi amado Isaac alvarado, a Daniel Ríos, a Darkyami Motou, a Ali Kasejin y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n_


	5. Horus

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**V… **Horus._

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Keiichi y Centella ya se encontraban en la estación de tren de Madrid, ya que en verdad deseaban alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar. Una vez que ya se encontraban abordo del ferrocarril, buscaron un vagón que se encontrara completamente vacío para platicar tranquilamente sobre la visón del pasado de Centella.

-este es un lugar perfecto no lo crees así Centella –dijo aquel joven de ojos grises al abrir la puerta del vagón.

-sii, me parece perfecto Keiichi –respondió tiernamente mientras que se adentraba al lugar.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Centella, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en los sillones que se encontraban dentro del vagón e inmediatamente comenzaron a platicar sobre la visón que había tenido Centella durante su inconciencia.

-bueno Centella, ahora que nos encontramos a solas quisiera saber sobre tu sueño ya que desde que me dijiste me tiene bastante intrigado –dijo aquel joven mientras tomaba de las manos a la que el consideraba el amor de su vida.

-bueno Keiichi, es que es difícil de explicar ya que no se si solo fue un sueño o si en verdad fue real –respondió un poco pensativa. –sin embargo te contare ya que necesito una segunda opinión.

-gracias por confiar en mi Centella, y bueno cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió en tu sueño.

-muy bien, para empezar soñé a una chica demasiado hermosa, a decir vedad se parecía mucho a mi a excepción de su cabello, ya que ella era albina y de piel morena, su nombre era Hathor y fue hija del Dios Ra, y si mi teoría es correcta yo soy la reencarnación de esa chica, pero bueno, también pude presenciar en ese sueño el como fue creada mi valkiria la maga; a decir verdad solo pude presenciar una parte de la vida de Hathor, pero ahora comprendo el porque desde que era pequeña poseo poderes mágicos, claro suponiendo que mi teoría es correcta –respondió seriamente mientras miraba fijamente su carta de valkiria la maga.

-vaya, pues ahora que me cuentas eso pienso que puedes tener razón, pero solo tengo una pregunta. Hace mucho tiempo leí en un libro de mi madre que Hathor fue una diosa muy poderosa, tan poderosa que su propio padre tuvo miedo de sus poderes mágicos que los sello en una artefacto llamado "Anks div'ner", que significa vida de los dioses, pero según tengo entendido que desapareció de la faz de la tierra al morir Hathor y su prometido Horus quien fue faraón de Egipto en la primera dinastía después de Ra y Osiris –respondió sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de Centella.

-¡enserio! Pero entonces que sucedió con ese artefacto, y para empezar ¿como se supone que es? –pregunto con un poco de confusión en su mirada.

-bueno, se supone que tenia forma de una cruz que representaba la valentía, la pureza, la divinidad y la protección, y según dicen que era de plata y era un artefacto de diminuto tamaño que la diosa Hathor siempre colgaba en su cuello como gargantilla.

-vaya, eso si que es interesante, pero yo no poseo ese misterioso articulo que dices, además el único poder que poseo es el de invocar monstruos sin ayuda de un disco de duelo –respondió seriamente.

-bueno es que no te he dicho la otra parte de este artículo divino, se supone que este articulo le daba a Hathor todos sus poderes elementales, es decir magia; y como ya te había mencionado Ra sello los poderes mágicos en ese artefacto por temor a que llegara a destruir la raza humana, así que tal vez por eso solo posees la habilidad de invocar espíritus de duelo.

-tienes razón Keiichi, bueno solo espero que algún día vuelva a mis manos –respondió alegremente.

-volverá a ti cuando hayas encontrado a Horus –respondió seriamente ya que temía a que Horus volviera y le robara el amor de Centella.

-cuéntame un poco sobre eso –respondió en compañía de una gran sonrisa.

-se supone que Hathor y Horus se amaban con el alma, pero cuando Horus murió Hathor lo momifico junto con el Anks div'ner para sellar eternamente su amor; sin embargo cuenta la leyenda que el día en el que Hathor y Horus volvieran a reencontrarse, el Anks div'ner aparecería nuevamente en la faz de la tierra y Horus seria quien le devolvería su fuerza mágica a la hija de Ra.

-entonces se podría decir que aun no he encontrado a mi Horus, cierto –respondió nostálgicamente ya que ella en verdad deseaba que Keiichi fuera el digno para ella.

-exacto Centella, pero espero que cuando lo encuentres te des cuenta de lo que significa verdaderamente el amor –respondió seriamente. –aunque debo admitir que me encantaría ser tu Horus y ser yo quien te devuelva el Anks div'ner.

-sabes Keiichi, estoy segura de que he encontrado a Horus pero aun no ha descubierto su descendencia, y por ello no puede devolverme aun mi poder mágico –respondió alegremente. – y esa persona eres tu mi eterno amor Keiichi, te amo –pensó románticamente sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de aquel joven.

Después de aquella conversación Keiichi se levanto del sillón y abandono tristemente aquel lugar para dirigirse al vagón del equipaje, ya que necesitaba estar a solas por unos momentos. Una vez en dicho lugar, Keiichi se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar incesantemente ya que no soportaba la idea de que podría perder al amor de su vida.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo yo ser Horus? Simplemente no es justo que de esa manera me vayan a robar a mi hermosa princesa –dijo furiosamente mientras que de sus ojos escapaban incesantes lagrimas de enojo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces Keiichi se había quedado profundamente dormido en aquel lugar a causa del cansancio provocado por las lágrimas; sin embargo este joven comenzó a tener un sueño un tanto misterioso y confuso ya que no comprendía el porque se encontraba en el Egipto antiguo, y mucho menos comprendía porque él era el protagonista de su propio sueño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿en donde se supone que estoy?, ¿y porque visto con ropa muy extraña? –se pregunto mentalmente, ya que en verdad no comprendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Sin en cambio en ese preciso instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que al parecer lo conocía a la perfección.

-disculpe la interrupción faraón, pero su tío Seth solicita su presencia en el jardín del palacio –dijo educadamente.

-si, por supuesto –respondió. –aunque la verdad no comprendo de que se trata todo esto, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿me llamo faraón? –pensó sorpresivamente.

Sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de abandonar la sala del trono, frente al el apareció una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, pero al verla mas detalladamente Keiichi recordó que esa mujer ya la había visto en los libros de magia de su madre, era Isis la madre de Horus, pero como era posible se preguntaba.

-Buenos días Horus, como amaneciste el día de hoy –dijo alegremente mientras mostraba una respetuosa reverencia ante el faraón de Egipto.

-bien… madre, aunque estoy un tanto confundido sobre mi coronación como faraón de Egipto –respondió un poco dudoso. – sin olvidar que quisiera saber porque me ha llamado Horus, ¿acaso será que yo soy la reencarnación de ese dios egipcio? –pensó.

-¡tu coronación!, que acaso no recuerdas que el día de ayer te han coronado porque cumpliste los 18 años de edad –pregunto sorpresivamente.

-a sii, ya lo recuerdo, gracias por refrescarme la memoria madre, pero dime a que se debe tu grata visita.

-bueno hijo mío, es que tengo que contarte algo muy importante sobre la muerte de tu padre –respondió con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-pues escucho madre –respondió seriamente mientras volvía a sentarse en el trono.

-para empezar tu padre murió asesinado por tu tío Seth, el deseaba el trono de Egipto y su avaricia lo llevo a eliminar a tu padre Osiris –respondió tristemente.

-¡pero si el fue el asesino de mi padre como es posible que le hayas permitido educarme! Simplemente por lo que hizo merecía morir –respondió furiosamente mientras se levantaba del trono de manera agresiva.

-¡es que yo no sabia que el había sido el asesino de tu padre! sin embargo hasta hace unos días escuche revelárselo a uno de sus sirvientes. –respondió exaltadamente.

-tranquila madre mía, yo me encargare de solucionar este problema inmediatamente –dijo furiosamente mientras abandonaba la sala del trono para dirigirse al jardín del palacio.

Una vez en aquel lugar, Keiichi quien por el momento llevaba por nombre Horus se acerco furiosamente hacia Seth ya que su furia era más grande que su propia conciencia.

-buenos días faraón, precisamente quería hablar con usted –saludo Seth con demasiada amabilidad.

-¡pues yo no deseo hablar contigo, lo único que deseo es que te largues inmediatamente del palacio y de mi pueblo! –exigió furiosamente.

-vaya, vaya sobrino, quien te crees tu para desterrarme de esta manera –respondió irónicamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡quien me creo! Para tu información yo soy el faraón de Egipto y mi palabra es la ley –respondió sin dejar de observar a Seth.

-pues yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie oíste, y mucho menos tuyas ya que para empezar yo te críe y te mostré como gobernar Egipto, pero si tanto deseas desterrarme de Egipto hagamos un trato –respondió seriamente.

-me parece una perfecta idea, así que tu pon las reglas del juego.

-muy bien, nuestra batalla será con arpones a orillas del Nilo, quien logre derribar al otro es el que se quedara en Egipto gobernando como faraón, trato hecho –dijo mientras le cedía la mano a Horus.

-Trato hecho asesino –respondió mientras le daba la mano a Seth para sellar las reglas del juego.

-excelente, el día de mañana te estaré esperando sobrino jaja –respondió alegremente ya que confiaba completamente en sus habilidades como guerrero.

Después de aquella conversación, Seth abandono aquel lugar, para dirigirse a la que actualmente era su habitación en el palacio de Egipto. Mientras tanto Horus quien actualmente se trataba de Keiichi volvió a la sala del trono, sin embrago al entrar encontró a una chica de extraordinaria belleza, de piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros y de hermosa cabellera albina.

-¡no puede ser, esta chica es increíblemente parecida a Centella! –pensó sin dejar de admirar a aquella chica.

-¡buenos días mi amor! ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto alegremente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su prometido.

-no del todo bien mi princesa, pero no te preocupes estaré perfectamente bien en unos segundos –respondió al corresponder aquel abrazo por parte de Hathor.

-de acuerdo Horus, ¡te amo!

-y yo a ti mi Hathor –respondió tiernamente. –aunque a quien en realidad yo amo y amare eternamente es a Centella, aunque tú y ella son la misma persona –pensó.

-bueno, quería platicar contigo sobre nuestra boda, ya que solo faltan unos cuantos días y estaremos juntos.

-Hathor, antes que nada quiero que me jures una cosa –dijo mientras tomaba nerviosamente las manos de su prometida.

-¿Qué sucede? No es normal que tú te comportes tan temeroso –pregunto sorpresivamente.

-no me sucede nada Hathor pero si quiero que me jures lo siguiente. Si yo llegara a morir quiero que seas feliz y que no hagas ninguna tontería por favor; tú eres el amor de mi vida y no quisiera que murieras por mi culpa.

-Horus por favor, no hables así, tu no vas a morir y aunque fuera así jamás te dejaría de amar, pero si jurártelo te tranquiliza esta bien lo juro.

-gracias Hathor, te amo y jamás olvides estas palabras –respondió. -¿Por qué estoy diciendo todas estas palabras? Será acaso que la verdadera esencia de Horus esta controlando todas mis acciones, o podría ser que el tiempo me esta obligando a revivir este momento con exactitud –pensó seriamente.

-¡te amoo Horus! Y también tú jamás olvides que desde el día en que te conocí vivo inmensamente enamorada de ti. Bueno es hora de que me vaya faraón, ya que tengo que preparar todo para el día de nuestra boda, ¡te amo! –respondió tiernamente, mientras se despedía de Horus con un apasionado beso.

Después de aquel apasionado beso, Hathor abandono alegremente aquel lugar para dirigirse al templo de los dioses a platicar con su padre. Mientras tanto en el palacio Keiichi se encontraba bastante confundido, ya que todas la acciones que se encontraba viviendo en su sueño el no las estaba realizando concientemente, simplemente era como si él fuera parte de un juego en donde el estaba siendo el peón del rey. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya era un nuevo día, sin embargo algo no muy grato sucedería aquella mañana a las orillas del rió Nilo.

-ya estas listo para abandonar para siempre Egipto Seth –dijo seriamente Horus al llegar al Nilo en compañía de su madre Isis.

-yo siempre estoy listo querido sobrino, así que porque no te rindes de una buena vez –respondió seriamente mientras preparaba sus arpones para la batalla.

-¡jamás lo oíste, yo no soy un cobarde como tu, así que comienza de una buena vez! –dijo furiosamente.

-como lo desees sobrino –dijo al lanzar el primer arpón hacia Horus.

La batalla había comenzado y Horus esquivaba a la perfección los arpones de su malévolo tío, sin embargo llevaba consigo una gran desventaja ya que jamás se había enfrentado con esa clase de armas. Isis al ver el peligro que estaba corriendo su hijo lanzo un arpón para herir a Seth, sin en cambio Seth al notar el arpón de su hermana obligo a Horus a moverse hacia donde el estaba con anterioridad, provocando con ello que Horus resultara gravemente herido.

-¡aaaah! –grito Horus al sentir la herida en su hombro.

Isis al percatarse del gravísimo error, acudió en ayuda de su hijo para sanarlo he impedir que Seth le arrebatar la corona de Egipto. Pasaron algunos segundos eh Isis sano con ayuda de su magia a Horus, así que de esa manera continuaron la batalla. La contienda estaba reñida, al parecer no abría ningún ganador, sin embargo Horus al lanzar su ultimo arpón logro herir a su maléfico tío, dejándolo con ello muy mal herido ya que el arpón fue directo a su corazón. Isis al ver a su hermano en tal estado no dudo en cederle ayuda inmediata, ya que aunque era un ser de la oscuridad seguía siendo su hermano, pero eso no lo comprendió Horus, quien segado por el odio se acerco a su madre con un arpón que se encontraba en el suelo, y con ello asesino a su propia madre.

-¡eres una traidora! Ya que si lo hubieras dejado muerto la venganza de mi padre hubiera sido perfectamente exitosa –dijo furiosamente mientras que le quitaba el arpón del corazón a su madre.

Después de aquellas palabras Horus desapareció entre las montañas, dejando con ello a Seth y a Isis. Sin embargo Seth al ver la gravedad de su hermana no dudo en llevarla al templo de los dioses para suplicarle a Ra la sanaciòn de Isis. Ra conmovido por el relato de Seth perdono a su vástago y sano a Isis; sin embargo Ra convencido de que Horus era un peligro y un inmaduro ordeno a Seth extraerle el día y la noche que existían en sus ojos. Pero Hathor quien se encontraba escondida en el templo de los dioses, no estaba de acuerdo en la injusticia que estaba ejerciendo su padre; así que decidió advertir a su prometido. Pasaron las horas, para entonces Hathor ya se encontraba en el palacio en compañía de valkiria la maga, pero para mala suerte de ambas Seth también ya se encontraba presente en la sala del trono.

-¡no te dije que te largaras de Egipto! –dijo furiosamente Horus mientras se levantaba del trono.

-así es faraón, pero he vuelto por mandato de Ra y no me iré hasta cumplir lo que me ha encomendado –respondió seriamente mientras que de su mano surgía una magia completamente poderosa.

-no me importa a que has venido, lo único que deseo es que te largues de una buena vez –respondió furiosamente mientras se acercaba con una daga hacia su tío.

-si así lo deseas querido sobrino –pensó. –"blacner herty bloov" –lanzo un conjuro que paralizo a todas las personas que se encontraba en aquel palacio a excepción de él.

Después de aquel místico conjuro todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar quedaron inmovilizadas, dejando con ello a Seth cumplir con el mandato de Ra.

-te dije que jamás podrías vencerme querido sobrino, y esta vez yo he ganado –dijo al acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Horus.

Una vez ya cerca de su sobrino tomo una espada que llevaba consigo acercándola de tal manera a los ojos de Horus, para después de ello herir la visión de este joven. Sin embargó Keiichi quien aun continuaba reviviendo el pasado sufría la incesante herida que lo había dejado sin visión; sin embargo eso no le importaba a Seth ya que lo único que el deseaba era la muerte de su sobrino.

-¡he ganado! Jajaja, y ahora que ya no puedes verme puedo escuchar felizmente tus gritos de sufrimiento, "mikahy, terelo" –dijo malévolamente mientras anulaba el hechizo de inmovilización.

Keiichi al sentir su cuerpo libre, lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse en el suelo y gritar de dolor ya que en verdad era un sufrimiento fatal el que estaba viviendo; sin embargo eso no era suficiente para Seth ya que el deseaba ahora mas que nada la corona de Egipto, así que nuevamente tomo su espada y la clavo en la espalda de su sobrino, para así el quedar como el único heredero de la corona.

-¡aaaaaah! –grito fuertemente Horus al sentir el frió metal en su cuerpo.

Hathor al presenciar tal escena corrió rápidamente hacia su prometido para brindarle ayuda inmediata, sin embargo su magia curativa solo pudo sanar la visión de Horus, ya que su magia no era suficientemente fuerte para sanar un herida tan profunda como la que se encontraba en su espalda. Ella se sentía tan mal por no poder ayudar al amor de su vida, pero antes de que Horus muriera en los brazos de Hathor el le pidió un ultimo favor.

-Hathor, juro que volveré por ti para que eternamente seamos felices, y por favor jamás olvides que eres tú mi eterno amor –dijo débilmente.

-jamás voy a olvidarlo mi amor, te amo y eternamente estaré esperando tu llegada –respondió tristemente mientras derramaba incesantes lagrimas de sus ojos.

Después de aquellas palabras, Hathor se acercó lentamente a los labios de Horus y lo beso tiernamente para sellar su eterno pacto de amor. Pasaron algunos segundos y Horus se desvaneció, dejando en los brazos de Hathor solo un cuerpo sin vida. Hathor simplemente no soportaba la perdida de su eterno amor; así que sin previo aviso se levanto del suelo en compañía de una daga y en un instante asesino a Seth. Keiichi quien se traba de Horus al morir ahora solo podía contemplar aquella visión del pasado que continuaba teniendo un rumbo fijo.

-es terrible saber como murió Horus o en ese caso yo, pero en verdad creí que había muerto, sin embargo gracias a este suceso ahora comprendo porque fui destinado a conocer a Centella y porque me enamore de ella desde que la ví por primera vez –pensó tiernamente. –bueno, supongo que aun sigo viendo esta visión del pasado por alguna razón y me imagino que a de ser para encontrar el Anks div'ner, pero si mi memoria no me falla, Hathor sepulto junto con Horus su poderes mágicos, así que supongo que ha de estar aun en el cuello del ante pasado de Centella.

-Horus, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar pero cumpliré tu promesa, sin embargo yo le hare saber a Egipto que aunque estas muerto tu alma sigue con vida, y que a partir de ahora tu gobernaras por medio de mí y de tu fiel sirviente el Dragón de la flama negra de Horus, así que cuando vuelvas a gobernar tu me regresaras mi esencia –dijo tiernamente mientras se quitaba del cuello el Anks div'ner que era la fuente de poder de la gran parte de sus poderes mágicos. -¡te amo Horus y estaré esperando eternamente por ti! –menciono al colocar el Anks div'ner en el interior del sarcófago de Horus.

Después de aquel acto, Keiichi despertó de su sueño un tanto asustado, pero al despertar logro darse cuenta de que en su mano traía un objeto en forma de cruz y por lo tanto supuso que se trataba del Anks div'ner, y que la visión que había tenido no era mas que una forma para recuperar el objeto divino de una manera mágica y segura.

-esto es imposible, en verdad que esto no puede ser posible, tiene que a ver alguna explicación lógica para explicar el resiente aparecimiento del Anks div'ner; pero si lo analizo con mas detenimiento esto significa que yo soy Horus y que Centella en verdad es Hathor –pensó sorpresivamente al ver aquel objeto en su poder. –bueno, entonces esto no puede significar otra cosa mas que debo entregárselo a Centella, pero no puedo, si se entera que yo soy Horus me amara porque soy la persona que tanto había buscado Hathor y no porque en verdad sienta algo por mi –se dijo así mismo de una manera seria y temerosa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Keiichi decidió en no devolverle el Anks div'ner a Centella, así que después de haber tomado aquella decisión guardo aquel objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió al vagón en donde se encontraba Centella. Una vez que ya se encontraba en dicho lugar se sentó a lado de Centella quien por el momento se encontraba bastante distraída, ya que pensaba muchas cosas sobre su ante pasado.

-¿te encuentras bien Centella? –pregunto Keiichi un tanto preocupado.

-Si, me encuentro perfectamente bien Keiichi, solo que me gustaría saber como fue que Hathor se enamoro de Horus. Habrá sido que se enamoraron a primera vista como yo de… alguien muy especial, o se casaron a la fuerza como lo pude presenciar en mi sueño –respondió sonrojadamente al mirar el hermoso rostro de Keiichi.

-estoy seguro que ellos se amaban con el alma y que se enamoraron a primera vista como yo de… -interrumpió. -no puedo decirle aun que la amo, seria un gran error si se lo dijera en este panorama tan desagradable, así que mejor no le diré nada aun –pensó.

-¿Cómo tu de quien Keiichi? –pregunto confundida.

-como yo de una chica hermosa, que tu conoces perfectamente bien –respondió románticamente.

-¡¿Qué yo conozco perfectamente bien?

-exacto Centella, bueno iré a buscar un poco de comida en el vagón del bufete, no tardo –respondió alegremente.

-claro Keiichi no tardes demasiado, y nunca olvides que te quiero demasiado.

a Daniel Ríos, a Darkyami Motou, a Ali Kasejin y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y sin nada más que decir m

-créeme que jamás lo haré Centella porque tu ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, bueno enseguida vuelvo.

Una vez terminada aquella conversación Keiichi abandono aquel lugar para dirigirse a buscar comida para él y Centella. Mientras que en aquel vagón Centella pensaba sobre las últimas palabras de Keiichi, ya que ella era tan inocente que no había comprendido el mensaje oculto en aquella respuesta por parte de aquel joven de hermosos ojos grises.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Ending:** Psychotic – Len Kagamine Vocaloid._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno como pudieron notar Keiichi en verdad es el eterno amor de Centella, pero ¿descubrirá Centella el misterio de su amor? Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle por todo su apoyo a mi novio Isaac, _e despido, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n


	6. Búsqueda de un pasado

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**VI… **Búsqueda de un pasado._

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Centella y Keiichi se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo mientras platicaban sobre la misteriosa visón de aquella chica. Sin embargo mientras dialogaban Keiichi pensaba en su sueño, ya que después de ello tenia demasiadas preguntas sobre sus orígenes, es decir ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿En verdad era reencarnación de Horus? o ¿simplemente era el hijo maldito de la luna? Sin embargo esas preguntas sobre su pasado solo podrían ser respuestas por Moon o por los mismísimos libros de historia antigua, sin olvidar que sus visiones son un elemento principal para resolver el futuro de ambos jóvenes.

-Keiichi, podrías decirme que más decía el libro de tu madre sobre Hathor –dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras e inclusive en su propia mirada mientras tomaba su postre con mucha delicadeza.

-me encantaría Centella, pero lo que te conté anteriormente es todo lo que conozco de Hathor, pero si lo deseas podemos averiguar mas sobre ella en alguna biblioteca una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino –respondió sonrientemente.

-de acuerdo Keiichi y sabes, eres una persona muy especial para mi y en verdad me alegra demasiado haberte conocido –respondió alegremente.

-te amo Centella y en verdad me encantaría que lo supieras, pero aun no es el momento indicado de que sepas que yo soy el mismísimo Horus –pensó tiernamente. –tu también eres muy especial para mi Centella y mientras yo siga con vida te protegeré –le respondió a aquella joven valerosamente.

-mucha gracias Keiichi y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho –respondió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a aquel joven de hermosa mirada.

En ese instante Keiichi correspondió tiernamente aquel calido abrazo, ya que en verdad disfrutaba sentir a Centella en sus brazos y al parecer no solo el lo disfrutaba, ya que Centella a su lado se sentía protegida, querida y visible para el mundo.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces aquel ferrocarril ya había llegado a la estación de Barcelona. Una vez que ya se encontraba completamente detenido, los pasajeros que abordaban los vagones del ya mencionado transporte abandonaron la estación para tomar un rumbo distinto; sin embargo Keiichi y Centella al abandonar su vagón se dirigieron inmediatamente a buscar una biblioteca, ya que ambos deseaban conocer sobre sus antepasados. Pasaron algunos minutos, para entonces ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en aquel lugar buscando libros sobre la civilización del antiguo Egipto.

-Centella, ven aquí encontré un libro que redacta una leyenda sobre Hathor antes de que Ra abandonara el trono de Egipto –dijo al tomar el libro para después dirigirse a una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-de verdad –respondió entusiasmada mientras tomaba asiento en una silla a lado de Keiichi.

-si Centella, mira te leeré lo que dice sobre ti este libro.

-de acuerdo Keiichi, así que por favor comienza –dijo alegremente mientras miraba fijamente a su único amor.

-Bueno, Hathor fue hija del Dios Ra como ya lo sabemos, ella era una mujer justa sensible y de una extraordinaria belleza, que incluso el mismo pueblo de Egipto la convirtió en Diosa. Sin embargo el pueblo comenzó a decir todo lo contario de su padre Ra, ya que decían que era bastante viejo para gobernar Egipto así que el padre de Hathor tomo la decisión de pedirle ayuda a su hija menor para que utilizara sus poderes para mostrarle a los humanos que el aun tenia la habilidad necesaria para gobernar el pueblo de Egipto; Hathor no se negó y comenzó a dar pequeños escarmientos a la especie masculina, ya que ellos eran los que deseaban que su padre abandonara la corona egipcia. Paso un pequeño tiempo y al parecer el pueblo se había calmado, pero sin previo aviso los hombres egipcios comenzaron a atacar el palacio para obligar a Ra a renunciar a su trono, sin en cambio cuando Hathor observo que su padre estaba en peligro decidió utilizar sus poderes para ahuyentarlos nuevamente, pero para su mala fortuna su conjuro fue demasiado poderoso que asesino a un campesino que estaba completamente decidido a asesinar a Ra. Hathor no podía creer lo que había hecho ya que ella jamás quiso asesinarlo, pero su pensamiento cambio cuando vio correr la sangre de aquel hombre bajo sus pies –relataba Keiichi mientras que Centella recreaba en su mente todo lo que contaba la leyenda.

-jamás he querido asesinar a alguien, pero ver la sangre correr bajo mis pies se siente tan bien, que simplemente puedo decir que deseo beber la sangre de estos seres de la oscuridad –pensó Centella al tomar el lugar de su antepasado, mientras continuaba escuchando el relato de Keiichi.

-después de que la poderosa hija de Ra pensó tan maléficamente asesino a todos los campesinos que se encontraban a las afueras del palacio, y una vez cumplida su labor bebió toda la sangre de los humanos dándole así gran tiempo de vida, juventud y un aumento de poder mágico. Ra al ver la cruel carnicería por parte de su hija, supuso que Hathor ahora estaba decidida en acabar con toda la especie masculina para crear un mundo que podría decirse "perfecto", así que le dio la orden a sus sirvientes de recolectar toda la sangre de las victimas de su hija y de vertirla en un barril lleno de cerveza, para que de esa forma la cerveza de mantequilla se tornara roja he hiciera creer a Hathor que era la sangre de los prisioneros del palacio. Una vez preparada la cerveza Ra llamo a su hija para decirle que le entregaba como tributo a su poder la sangre de los prisioneros de Egipto; a decir verdad Hathor no dudo en la palabra de su padre y bebió por completo el barril de la supuesta sangre, pero una vez que aquella joven termino de tomársela cayo en un profundo sueño que logro detener su poder mágico y su gusto por la sangre humana, sin en cambio cuando Hathor cayo inconciente Ra no dudo en bloquear el gran poder mágico de su hija en un articulo llamado Anks div'ner, que en la actualidad se cree solo como un mito ya que nadie en la vida real sabe como es, ni conoce sobre su paradero –Keiichi termino de leer el artículo sobre el mito de Hathor un tanto sorprendido, ya que nunca imagino que Hathor allá asesinado para crear un mundo sin tiranía, sin embargo Centella aun tenia muchas dudas sobre su pasado con Horus que en verdad ella en ese momento solo deseaba tener una nueva visión.

-Keiichi, crees que Horus aun sabiendo del crimen de Hathor la haya amado sinceramente –pregunto dudosamente de ella misma.

-si Centella, a mi parecer el amor de Horus y de Hathor fue uno de los mas hermosos y fuertes, así que no tienes nada que temer estoy seguro que Horus aun te sigue amando –respondió tiernamente mientras tomaba de las manos a Centella quien se encontraba pensativa en ese momento.

-muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo Keiichi, en verdad que eres indispensable en mi vida – respondió tiernamente. –Ya que eres el amor de mi vida mi Horus y jamás permitiré que te aparten de mi vida nuevamente –pensó románticamente.

-tu también eres indispensable para mi vida Centella y juro por mi vida que jamás permitiré que te lastimen, pero ahora tenemos que volver al hotel ya que tenemos un gran día por delante, sin olvidar que tenemos que nutrirnos.

-tienes razón Keiichi así que andando –respondió acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

Después de aquella conversación por parte de ambos jóvenes, éstos se retiraron de la biblioteca para dirigirse a comer un poco. Una vez que terminaron volvieron a su hotel ya que se encontraban bastante cansados por ese día, sin olvidar que Centella tenía la ilusión de tener una nueva visión sobre su pasado con Horus.

Pasaron las horas para entonces ambos jóvenes se encontraban profundamente dormidos en sus camas, pero en un momento improvisto Centella comenzó a soñar que se encontraba flotando en el cielo nocturno, hasta que de pronto se topo con una mujer de hermosos ojos grisazulejos, de piel blanca y de hermoso cabello alvino que por alguna razón se le hizo muy familiar.

-Disculpe hermosa dama, ¿podría saber quien es usted? –pregunto Centella educadamente al estar parada frente ella.

-digamos que soy la amiga que se encargo de reunirte con Keiichi –respondió amablemente.

-una amiga que se encargo de reunirme con Keiichi –susurro. -¡por supuesto! Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta del extraordinario parecido que Keiichi tiene con usted, ahora lo veo todo muy claro, usted es Moon –respondió entusiasmadamente para después acercarse a darle un fuerte abrazo a la diosa luna.

-me complace saber que sabes quien soy yo Diosa Hathor, pero sin en cambio el motivo de mi visita no es para hacer formalidades.

-¡ah no! ¿Entonces ha que se debe su visita sin no es inconveniencia? –pregunto con un poco de confusión en su mirada.

-he venido para revelarte un secreto sobre Keiichi que me gustaría mucho que se lo contaras en mi nombre en su debido tiempo.

-de acuerdo, pues soy todo oídos señorita Moon –respondió alegremente.

-bueno para comenzar Keiichi en realidad no es mi hijo, ya que fue engendrado por una gitana llamada Esmeralda que deseba tener un primogénito para su esposo Francisco, sin embargo como Esmeralda no podía tener hijos me pidió el milagro y yo gentilmente se lo concedí con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-que el hijo que engendrara seria mi hijo y que nacería con mis poderes y características físicas. Ella acepto el trato y tuvo a Keiichi, sin embargo Keiichi no fue bien recibido por su padre ya que por ser blanco y de ojos grises pensaba que el era el fruto de la infidelidad de su mujer, así que Francisco no dudo en asesinar a su mujer, pero no tuvo el valor para asesinar a Keiichi así que lo abandono en el monte a su suerte; cuando yo vi que mi hijo estaba completamente solo en el mundo tome la decisión de tomar mi forma mortal y criar a Keiichi para hacerlo un joven de bien. Ahora él esta en grave peligro ya que su propio padre desea su poder mágico para vengarse del mundo espiritual y del supuesto engaño de la verdadera madre de Keiichi.

-haber, déjame ver si entendí, quieres decir que Black King es Francisco y que desea asesinar a Keiichi por venganza y poder.

-exacto Centella, pero aun hay mas, mi querido Keiichi y tu tienen que viajar inmediatamente a Egipto para que logren desbloquear todo su potencial mágico, y para que mi hijo recuerde que además de ser mi descendiente también posee otras cualidades mágicas ancestrales, ya que él al igual que tú son las reencarnaciones de dos dioses egipcios.

-¡lo que quieres darme ha entender es que Keiichi en verdad es la reencarnación de Horus! – pregunto confundidamente.

-eso es algo que lo tienen que descubrir por si solos, ahora me retiro Centella y por favor dile lo que te platique a mi Keiichi cuando sea el momento apropiado –respondió seriamente.

-no se preocupe yo se lo contare a su debido tiempo, puede confiar en mi Diosa Moon –dijo alegremente.

-me alegra saber eso, ahora me despido y suerte en la investigación del pasado de ambos –se despidió amablemente mientras desaparecía de la vista de Centella.

Una vez que Moon desapareció de aquel lugar, Centella continúo con el flujo de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes despertaron y fueron a almorzar a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de su hotel, además de que era un lugar perfecto para que Centella le dijera a Keiichi que tenían que viajar inmediatamente a Egipto. Pasaron los minutos y ambos jóvenes comían gustosamente, mientras que Centella iniciaba una amena plática con aquel joven de seria mirada.

-Keiichi, el día de hoy tuve un sueño con tu madre Moon, en donde me dijo que era necesario que viajáramos a Egipto inmediatamente para que logremos desbloquear todo nuestro potencial mágico –dijo mientras clavaba su tenedor en un pedazo de melón.

-si eso dijo mi madre tiene que ser verdad, así que esta misma noche viajamos a Egipto –respondí mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, para después de dar respuesta a Centella tomara un par de tragos.

-pero eso no es todo lo que me dijo Keiichi, es decir que me dijo algo que me saco de contexto.

-¿y que es lo que te dijo? –pregunto sorpresivamente.

-me dijo que tanto tú como yo somos dioses egipcios y que ambos tenemos que conocer a la perfección de nuestros ancestros para conocer nuestro presente, pero sin embargo no me quiso decir que Dios egipcio eras en tu pasado, ¿tu tienes a alguna idea sobre tu ancestro Keiichi? –pregunto impacientemente ya que tenia la rara sospecha de que aquel joven le estaba guardando un gran secreto.

-no tengo ni la mas minima idea Centella –respondió seriamente para no delatarse. –aunque la verdad yo se de quien soy reencarnación, y estoy completamente decidido a confesarte mi amor en Egipto, sin olvidar que también te revelare que yo soy la reencarnación de Horus –pensó.

-bueno Keiichi, te creeré.

-gracias por confiar en mí hermosa damisela, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ir a prepararnos para tomar nuestro avión esta madruga, así que deja voy a pagar la cuenta y en un segundo regreso por ti –respondió educadamente.

-de acuerdo Keiichi aquí estaré esperándote –respondió alegremente mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a su príncipe.

-ok, no tardare te lo prometo –respondió sensiblemente para después alejarse de la mesa en donde se encontraban comiendo para ir a pagar la cuenta de ambos jóvenes, mientras que Centella pensaba seriamente sobre el pasado oculto de Keiichi.

-estoy segura que ya sabes que tu eres Horus, pero aun no encuentras el momento apropiado para decírmelo, solo espero que no demores demasiado porque en verdad me estoy muriendo por dentro sin tu amor mi Keiichi –pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Ending:** Joint – Mami Kaguada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle por todo su apoyo a mi novio Isaac, a Daniel Ríos, a Darkyami Motou, a Ali Kasejin y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n_


	7. Viaje a un nuevo mundo

_El misterio de la luna. _

_**VII…**Viaje a un nuevo mundo_

Después de aquella conversación en el restaurante, ambos jóvenes se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a empacar sus pocas pertenencias para viajar esa misma madrugada a Egipto; sin embargo ellos no contaban con la maléfica presencia de Francisco, quien trataría de hacerles la vida imposible hasta conseguir el poder mágico y la fuerza vital del hijo de la luna. Pasaron las horas, para entonces ya eran las once de la madrugada, hora adecuada para que Keiichi y Centella abandonaran aquel lugar, pero sin previo aviso a las afueras de hotel Lucky, Francisco se encontraba esperando maléficamente a Keiichi para de una vez por todas robarle su fuerza vital y mágica.

-a ti te estaba esperando mocoso maldito –dijo Francisco mientras aprisionaba los movimientos de Keiichi, ya que se encontraba amenazándolo con una daga en la garganta.

-¡suéltalo inmediatamente Black King! –exigió mientras invocaba por medio de sus poderes ancestrales al Mago oscuro.

-¡lo soltare hasta verlo muerto al igual que a su madre Esmeralda! Pero antes de ver como escapa su alma por sus ojos robare su poder mágico para conseguir de una vez por todas mi venganza –respondió mientras bajaba su daga al brazo derecho de Keiichi para comenzar a herir su marca de nacimiento, que era la fuente de su poder.

-¡aaaaah! –grito Keiichi al sentir el penetrante metal hiriéndolo.

-¡se acabo! ¡Ataca mago oscuro con magia oscura! –ordeno a su fiel sirviente.

Después de aquella orden su monstruo ataco a Francisco provocando con ellos que Keiichi escapara de las garras de su propio padre. Una vez alejado de Black King, toco con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho ya que el dolor de su herida era prácticamente insoportable para él; sin embargo esa herida además de causarle incomodidad logro robar un poco de la magia heredada por Moon. Pero mientras Centella peleaba contra Francisco Keiichi logro observar una motocicleta color rojo que les permitiría escapar de su padre.

-Centella, distráelo lo más que puedas, tengo un plan –grito para que su compañera pudiera escucharla.

-De acuerdo, solo no demores demasiado –respondió sin perder la vista en Francisco.

Mientras tanto, Keiichi aun con su herida acudió a forzar la marcha de la motocicleta; pero a decir verdad parecía un tanto difícil ya que primero tenia que pelar los cables de corriente del vehiculo sin ninguna herramienta, pero para aquel joven era pan comido. Una vez que el motor de aquella motocicleta estaba en marcha, Keiichi acudió al rescate de Centella.

-¡el problema es conmigo! Así que con ella no te metas –dijo para provocar a Francisco. –Centella sube inmediatamente a esa motocicleta que esta a tu derecha sin que te vea mi supuesto padre y espérame ahí por favor, no tardare –le susurro sigilosamente a aquella joven.

-como lo desees querido hijo, así que ahora te mostrare un pequeño poder que acabo de aprender de ti, ¡control blood! –lanzo el conjuro, sin embargo no hubo efecto alguno, ya que ese poder solo podía ser utilizado por los portadores de la marca lunar o cuando en el cielo la luna se encontrar en su fase de luna llena.

-jajaja, jamás podrás ocupar ese poder, pero déjame mostrarte algo mejor para quitarte de una buena vez de mi camino, ¡caotic energy! –lanzo un conjuro de extrema categoría mágica, que provoco que el cuerpo de Black king se paralizara y que el ambiente se tornara oscuro y se cubriera de neblina. Una vez que el cuerpo de Francisco se encontraba inmóvil, Keiichi corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella motocicleta para huir inmediatamente junto con Centella de aquel lugar y así poder dirigirse al aeropuerto, ya que en pocos minutos su avión estaría apunto de despegar.

-¡no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo hijo de la luna, te lo juro! –grito amenasantemente para que Keiichi y Centella escucharan mientras huían de aquel lugar.

Mientras huían Centella abrazaba fuertemente a Keiichi, ya que en verdad ella se encontraba algo preocupada por la herida que aquel joven tenia en el brazo derecho, ya que si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Keiichi ahora tenía que ser más precavido con sus poderes mágicos. Sin embargo mientras se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto en aquella motocicleta Centella le formulaba algunas preguntas a su compañero.

-Keiichi, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Francisco hubiera absorbido mas de tus poderes? –pregunto mientras se sostenía fuertemente de aquel joven.

-no estaría aquí para contarlo y Francisco te hubiera matado para no dejar intrusos que pudieran estropear su plan de dominación –respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente de la carretera.

-entonces, eso significa que si logro extraer gran parte de tu poder mágico –pregunta con un poco de preocupación en su mirada.

-no robo gran parte de mi magia, pero si llevo una buena cantidad; sin embargo si lo intenta de nuevo ahora si que estaré en grandes problemas –respondió seriamente mientras miraba de reojo a su hermosa doncella.

-gracias por la información Keiichi, y no te preocupes por Francisco porque yo te protegeré de el siempre.

-gracias Centella, pero en realidad lo que mas me importa en estos momentos es mantenerte a salvo de cualquier persona, inclusive de mi mismo.

Centella al escuchar aquellas palabras no dio respuesta alguna, ya que cada vez que Keiichi le hablaba de esa manera tan romántica y protectora se quedaba sin habla y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pasaron los minutos, para entonces ambos jóvenes apenas habían alcanzado a llegar al aeropuerto para abordar el avión que los llevaría directamente a Egipto; sin embargo Centella aun no se había percatado de que algo muy importante para ella se le había extraviado durante la batalla contra Black King.

Mientras tanto a la afueras del hotel Lucky, un nuevo individuo se mostraba frente a Francisco ya que era el mas fuerte de sus subordinados y el ex novio de Centella.

-buenas noches señor, le tengo muy buenas noticias, Keiichi y Centella se dirigen a Egipto en busca de un artefacto llamado "Anks div'ner" que según por lo que escuche contiene magia de los mismos Dioses egipcios, y con tal poder usted podría destruir al mundo mismo y a esa hipócrita de Centella –dijo aquel subordinado que llevaba consigo un arma de fuego y vestimenta completamente oscura.

-bien hecho Kain, y no te preocupes por tu ex novia porque yo mismo me encargare de eliminarla de la faz de la tierra, y con ayuda de esta carta suya será aun mas fácil destruirla jajaja –respondió malévolamente mientras le mostraba a su subordinado la carta de Valkiria la maga perteneciente de Centella.

-¡perfecto! Pero bueno mi señor, tenemos que retíranos de este lugar porque si no podrían sospechar de nosotros, además recuerde que mañana mismo tenemos que viajar a Egipto para matarlos ahí, además recuerde que tenemos que ir a recoger a su subordinada Alice ya que ella también es una parte importante de nuestro plan.

-lo se, sinceramente la ex novia de Keiichi nos será de mucha ayuda para acabar para siempre con el hijo de la luna.

Después de aquella respuesta, ambos se retiraron de aquel lugar para dirigirse inmediatamente a su guarida, y una vez ahí comenzaron a dialogar entre los tres principales villanos.

-buenas noches Alice, ve preparando tus cosas por que mañana mismo viajamos a Egipto –ordeno Francisco al entrar a su guarida.

-buenas noches señor, pero dígame ¿por qué viajaremos a Egipto? –pregunto aquella chica al levantarse de un sofá que se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-¿Qué no lo adivinas Alice? Al fin podremos tomar venganza hacia esos infelices que nos traicionaron –respondió Kain maléficamente.

-¡excelente! Pero me temo que no será tan fácil eliminar a Keiichi ya que su poder mágico es demasiado grande, pero sin embargo yo conozco una forma muy fácil para que caiga a nuestra disposición.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dices Alice? Que acaso conoces algo sobre tu ex novio que nosotros no sabemos –pregunto impetuosamente francisco mientras se acercaba a aquella joven.

-si, pero a decir verdad no es un gran misterio ya que cualquier persona que este junto a él puede darse cuenta de ello.

-pero resulta que nosotros no estuvimos cerca de él, así que habla de una buena vez –dijeron ambos hombres impacientemente.

-bueno su debilidad mas grande son sus sentimientos, es decir, cuando el se enamora da todo por el todo, inclusive es capas de dar su vida para proteger a sus seres amados, sin embargo para ello tiene que estar enamorado de alguien…

-pues resulta que si esta enamorado de alguien –respondió Kain.

-¡a si! ¡¿De quien si se puede saber?! Porque hasta donde yo se ya no se trata de mi – pregunto furiosamente.

-eres tonta o algo así, pues de quien mas va a estar enamorado.

-¡maldito!, así que esta enamorado de Centella Sunligth –exclamo furiosamente.

-exacto querida, pero gracias a ese amor que siente hacia ella podemos obligarlo a permanecer a tu lado y a renunciar a su poder mágico –respondió Francisco muy complacidamente.

-tiene razón señor, en realidad no me había dado cuenta de la gran ventaja que teníamos ante esta situación –respondió en compañía de una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno, bueno ya es suficiente de rodeo no lo creen, así que ahora viene lo mas interesante, planificar y actuar –dijo Kain muy seriamente.

-tienes mucha razón Kain, pero sinceramente no hay mucho que planificar ya que Alice se encargara de enredar nuevamente a Keiichi, mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de quitar del camino a esa entrometida de Centella Sunlight jajaja –respondió Francisco malévolamente.

Mientras tanto en el avión Keiichi y Centella dialogaban muy tranquilamente, ya que Centella deseaba conocer todo sobre Keiichi, su secreto enamorado; sin embargo lo único que desea Keiichi en ese momento era poder decirle a Centella lo que sentía por ella, sin olvidar que también deseaba revelarle su nombre ancestral y entregarle en sus propias manos el Anks div'ner para que ella se diera cuenta de que era su destino encontrarse.

-bueno Keiichi, desde hace días tengo ganas de preguntarte algo sobre tu pasado, pero sinceramente tengo miedo de que me niegues la respuesta –dijo Centella con un poco de timidez.

-jamás podría negarte algo Centella, porque tu has llegado como una luz en esta patética vida, así que por favor dime tu pregunta –respondió tiernamente.

-en verdad me alegra saber que soy importante en tu vida Keiichi, pero en fin iré al grano ¿tuviste alguna novia en tu pasado?

-si Centella, y no solo una tuve varias novias, pero sin embargo ninguna demostró amarme ya que jugaron conmigo muchas veces; ha decir verdad en ese tiempo llegue a pensar que el amor no existía, y gracias a esas disoluciones amorosas intente suicidarme varias veces, pero para mi fortuna mi madre siempre lo impidió sino no estaría contándotelo y no te hubiera conocido –respondió sin dejar de mirar la dulce mirada de Centella.

-vaya, pero en si lo que quería saber era sobre tu ex novia actual, claro si no es incertidumbre –dijo con un gran sonrojo en su mirada, ya que a simple vista notaba la dulce mirada de Keiichi.

-no es ninguna inconveniencia Centella, así que responderé a tu pregunta. Mi ex se llamaba Alice, la termine porque ya teníamos muchos problemas, sinceramente la desconocía porque siempre era la misma cantaleta, es decir que no le parecía mi forma de ser, siempre quería mandarme e incluso por "amor" abandone a mis amigos y cambie mi forma de ser; la verdad yo al principio si la amaba porque era buena onda, pero al paso del tiempo me fue mostrando su verdadero rostro.

-¿y aun la extrañas o mejor dicho la amas? –pregunto temerosamente.

-no, ya no la amo y mucho menos la extraño, la verdad por culpa de sus presiones me la pasaba estresado y enojado todo el tiempo, y gracias a eso estuve apunto de morir de un paro cardiaco, sin embargo cuando la deje mi salud volvió y conocí a la persona mas bella de este mundo –respondió mientras tomaba tiernamente de la mano a aquella joven de hermosos ojos color cafés.

-Keiichi en verdad me alegra mucho haberte conocido –respondió con sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañada de una gran sonrisa. –por cierto Keiichi tengo un obsequio para ti, se que no es mucho pero espero que te guste –dijo al entregarle una tarjeta de un dragón llamado Des Volstgalf.

-¡Gracias Centella! Ahora ya tengo una nueva carta para mi colección de dragones –respondió alegremente mientras recibía la carta con gran entusiasmo.

-de nada Keiichi, pero explícame bien como esta la cosa porque la verdad me acabo de quedar de a seis, ¿Cómo que tienes cartas de duelo de monstruos como yo y no me dijiste? –pregunto confundidamente.

-ha, es que a diferencia de ti yo no las ocupo como un mecanismo de defensa mágico, si no que las utilizo para divertirme.

-oh, en verdad que te equivocas conmigo Keiichi, yo no solo las ocupo como un mecanismo de defensa, sino que también las utilizo para divertirme, de hecho gracias a que me llamo la atención el juego pude descubrir mi habilidad mágica para invocar los espíritus de las cartas, pero para darme cuenta de mis habilidades mágicas me llevo mucho tiempo, y pues como veras ahora estas preciadas cartas del duelo de monstruos las ocupo para divertirme con mis amigos y protegerme de mis enemigos –explico alegremente ya que le encantaba recordar cuando comenzó a armar su poderoso deck de hechiceros, sin olvidar que también gracias a ese juego conoció a su amigos a los que ahora llamaba su familia.

-¡enserio Centella! Es genial que una chica tan bonita como tú comparta el mismo gusto por el juego que yo, ahora estoy mas seguro de que tú eres la persona que siempre he… -interrumpió justo a tiempo de que le revelaba a Centella sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡termina lo que ibas a decir Keiichi! –exclamo con demasiado entusiasmo, ya que ella no soportaba la espera de confesarle su amor a aquel joven de hermosos ojos grises.

-lo sabrás muy pronto Centella, pero este no es el lugar mas apropiado para decírtelo así que por favor espera a que lleguemos a Egipto si –respondió alegremente.

-esta bien Keiichi, yo esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario –respondió alegremente en compañía de una gran sonrisa.

-gracias por comprenderme Centella, y por cierto te quiero mucho –dijo tiernamente. –aunque en realidad te amo con todas la fuerza de mi alma –pensó.

-y yo a ti Keiichi, mas de lo que puedes imaginarte –respondió tiernamente.

Después de aquella conversación ambos jóvenes decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, ya que era de madrugada sin olvidar que aun les faltaba un gran camino para llegar a Egipto, pero antes de que estuvieran a punto de recostarse Keiichi le pidió un grandísimo favor a aquella chica de extraordinaria belleza.

-Centella, ¿crees que mañana podríamos tener un duelo? –pregunto tímidamente mientras se recostaba en su asiento para descansar.

-por supuesto que si Keiichi, seria un honor enfrentarme en duelo contra ti, pero por el momento me encuentro un poco agotada así que descansa y que Dios bendiga tus sueños –respondió amablemente mientras se cubría con una cobija para después de ello conciliar el sueño.

-descansa Centella –dijo tiernamente.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se encontraban acomodados para descansar, en segundos conciliaron el sueño ya que aquella noche había sido agotadora para los dos; sin embargo mientras ellos descansaban Black King y sus secuaces se preparaban para atacarlos en Egipto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Ending:** Joint – Mami Kawada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_**Divine Hathor: ¡**hola! A todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ahora viene lo mas interesante de esta historia, así que no pueden perdérsela; antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle por todo su apoyo a mi novio Isaac, a Daniel Ríos, a Darkyami Motou, a Ali Kasejin y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n_


End file.
